Tendre Promesse et Souvenirs Perdus
by Kuruyami 666
Summary: (Nouveau résumé) Depuis quelque temps, Jaden fait des rêves étranges... voire familiers. Mais, sont-ils seulement réels ? Tourmenté par un passé oublié, le jeune Slifer semble relié à un mystérieux jaune Râ récemment transféré. S'il continue d'ignorer ces chimères, peut-être perdra-t-il quelque chose d'important ?
1. Prologue

Les premières lueurs de l'aube nimbaient d'ores et déjà d'une lumière orangée le bâtiment composé d'immenses piliers en pierre, et d'élèves tous plus fatigués les uns que les autres par le cours assommant que venait de présenter le docteur Crowler. L'adepte de la couleur noire, s'arrangea pour se retrouver seul à seul avec la fille qu'il aime. Déposant un genou sur le sol, il bomba le torse et d'une voix claire et assurée il lui déclara :

― Alexia, je t'en prie, accepte de m'épouser !

― Sans façon.

La prénommée ''Alexia'' passa son chemin suite à la pénible et énième demande en mariage de Chad Princeton. Quant à lui, Chad, de plus en plus désemparé par chacun de ses échecs, se demandait toujours et pourquoi la jeune et séduisante obélisque s'entêtait à l'ignorer. Après tout, il était riche plutôt joli garçon, et sans conteste, l'un des meilleurs duellistes de cette académie ! Il tomba à genoux, les mains plaquées au sol. Le bouquet qu'il avait prévu de lui offrir s'éparpilla tout autour de lui, ne laissant qu'un goût amer de déception mêlé à de la tristesse.

Que me manque-t-il...pour obtenir ta main ? Cette question brûlait ses lèvres. Mais pour une raison quelconque, il n'osait pas la prononcer. Peut-être par peur de découvrir une réponse qui lui briserait totalement son cœur.

― Chad, je suis désolée si je ne réponds pas à tes attentes mais, j'ai mes raisons...

En réalité, elle voulait simplement qu'il lui fiche la paix ! Voilà tout ! Mais elle ignorait comment stopper cette mascarade sans blesser Chad. Même s'il avait tendance à l'agacer, elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas être trop, ''brusque'' avec lui. (Hormis lorsqu'il la demandait en mariage).

L'adolescent ignorait à quel moment il n'entendit plus le claquement des talons de sa dulcinée sur le sol.

― Pourquoi m'es-tu si inaccessible, Alexia, prononça-t-il dans un murmure, la tête dans les genoux.

― Bah mon pauvre vieux, tu t'es pris un sacré râteau, ajouta un adolescent Râ entre deux bâillements.

Cette fois-ci, Chad était à deux doigts d'étriper le sale petit impertinent qui avait osé l'offenser. Mais en vain. Il se retrouva à percuter la tête la première le sol, par une esquive de l'énergumène.

― Allez, fais pas cette tête-là ! Je plaisantais c'est tout ! Et puis je sais pourquoi Alexia Rhodes refuse tout le temps tes avances.

― Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, s'emporta Chad en le saisissant par le col, tu n'as jamais adressé la parole à ma douce et tendre Alexia. Alors comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?!

L'adolescent se détacha de la prise de l'énervé, et plaqua correctement ses cheveux d'or sur son crâne.

― Disons que je suis juste un gars qui sait pas mal de choses sur la Duel académie...et ses élèves. Je sais par exemple que si Alexia Rhodes refuse tes avances, c'est tout simplement parce que quelqu'un occupe déjà une place dans son esprit...

Le cœur du jeune homme vola en éclat. Non. Il n'y croyait pas. SA Alexia ? Amoureuse d'un de ces primates ? C'était impossible... Pourtant ce jeune Râ débarquant de nulle part, avec son corps élancé enveloppé dans un manteau couleur jonquille contrastant d'une bien étrange façon ses yeux bleus lui avait dévoilé tout ceci... Il se mit à douter. Devait-il le croire ou non ?

― Dis-moi alors, qui est-ce ?

― Que feras-tu ensuite Chad, tu voudras éliminer ton concurrent ?

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, minable !

Dans un soupir, le blond arbora un sourire ambigu. Sa tête doucement penchée sur le côté et ses prunelles azures dorénavant légèrement plissées, lui conféraient un air à la fois malsain et moqueur.

— Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle Alexia refuse tes avances.

Chad lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de hocher fermement la tête.

— Ton avis m'est bien égal ! Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ?!

— Tu es froid envers les gens que tu trouves inférieur. Tu es apparemment capable de voir les esprits des monstres de duel. Tout le monde t'enviait à cause de ta place chez bleu obélisque, d'autres étudiants pensaient même que tu avais acheté ta place grâce à ton argent. On te considère comme l'un des meilleurs duellistes chez les obélisques. De plus tu es amoureux d'Alexia Rhodes, mais elle ne semble pas s'intéresser à toi. Pourquoi me dis-tu ? Après tout, tu as tout pour toi. Tu as de l'argent, tu n'es pas trop dégueu niveau physique, et tu es plutôt bon en duel... Trois raisons : Tu es arrogant, prétentieux et elle est déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

― C-Comment—, dit-il, paralysé par tout ce flot d'information.

― Ah ça ? rétorqua le blond, en ayant comme deviné la future question de Chad. Disons que j'aime bien observer les autres. Tout comme le professeur Crow―, euh oublie ce que j'ai dit... Ce serait mieux. Bon, disons qu'en discutant et en devenant amis avec ceux d'Alexia, j'ai gagné une certaine confiance de leur part. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan. Si tu suis à la lettre mes conseils, tu gagneras son cœur en un rien de temps ! Bien sûr, il y aura quelques détails par-ci par-là à régler juste avant... Mais tu devras simplement battre en duel ton rival.

Chad sembla d'un seul coup, s'être complètement remis de ses émotions. Il se redressa correctement et demanda de son air habituellement hautain :

— Eh bien dis-moi, qui ? Mais d'abord, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à m'aider ?

— J'ai eu quelques différents par le passé avec cette certaine personne. Étant donné qu'elle est très douée pour le duel, je n'ai aucune chance de gagner. C'est pour ça que... J'ai besoin de toi, Chad Princeton, ponctua-t-il de manière élégante.

— Oui, je sais que j'excelle en duel merci. Bref, tu n'écoutes qu'une question sur deux ou quoi ?! Dis-moi QUI est ce type !

— Ah oui c'est vrai ! Désolé, ça m'est sorti de la tête. Il s'appelle―

Le jeune Râ s'interrompit brusquement à l'arrivée de deux obélisques qui s'agrippèrent chacune à l'un de ses bras. Visiblement peu habitué à ce genre d'approche, Chad remarqua que le blond avait dès à présent les joues légèrement rosies par les deux opulentes poitrines qui l'entouraient et ne lui laissaient aucune échappatoire possible.

— Tiens ! Salut Chad on ne t'avait pas remarqué ! Ça ne te dérange pas si on t'emprunte Erèbe deux minutes ? demanda la rouquine répondant au nom de Jasmine.

L'ex-obélisque n'eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres, que les deux amies emportèrent le jeune adolescent Râ. Cette apparition soudaine éveilla instantanément les soupçons de l'inspecteur Chad. Jasmine et Mindy ne semblaient pas vouloir qu'il découvre la vérité. Non, ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard qu'elles soient arrivées pile au moment où il allait apprendre le nom de son rival.

Peu importe comment, avec ou sans l'aide de ce ''Erèbe'', il allait découvrir de ''qui'' la miss académie était-elle amoureuse...


	2. The Power is yet unknown

— On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris, Erèbe ?

Les poings sur les hanches et le regard perçant semblable à celui d'une harpie, Jasmine fixait l'adolescent avec mépris. Après tout, quelque chose lui échappait. Le visage qu'elle connaissait d'Erèbe était celui du garçon doux, gentil et attentionné. Depuis qu'il avait été transféré, son sourire remplie de douceur avait fait chavirer un bon nombre de cœur à la Duel académie Au point que tout comme Isidor, il avait eu le droit à son propre fan club. Mais désormais, il paraissait habité par une colère à toute épreuve. Son charmant sourire n'aurait pu adoucir son expression...

— En plus, poursuivit Mindy, je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce qu'aurait fait Chad s'il l'avait appris. Et on te l'a déjà dit ! On ne sait pas si Alexia est réellement amoureuse de lui ! C'était juste à cause de ce duel qu'il avait eu sa main !

— On s'en fiche non ? Je croyais que vous vouliez qu'elle ait à tout prix un petit-ami. Chad aurait été le bon candidat, si je me fie à vos discussions.

— Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis ?! Et de toute manière, Alexia refuse toujours ses avances, pépièrent-elles en même temps.

L'expression du blond s'était finalement adoucie. Il arborait à présent, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais montrait également une très grande culpabilité.

— Excusez-moi, je ne pensais pas en mal.

Il voulut partir mais Jasmine, perplexe par sa réaction soudaine, lui bloqua le passage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?

— C'est mal de vouloir venir en aide à ses amies ?

Jasmine fut déstabilisée par cette déclaration. Cette fois-ci elle le laissa filer, sans avoir pu articuler une seule réplique, ou plutôt, elle en fut incapable.

— J'ai eu peur sur le coup, mais finalement je savais qu'on pouvait faire confiance à Erèbe, s'exprima naïvement Mindy.

— Non… il y a… quelque chose qui cloche, pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

— Hum ?

—N-Non ce n'est rien.

Il n'était pas normal… Elle était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi mais, lorsqu'elle l'avait empêché de passer, une aura sombre l'avait traversée de toute part. Un effroyable sentiment d'oppression et de fureur, émanant du jeune homme l'avait obligé à se taire.

Qui… était ce garçon, et que voulait-il vraiment ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle se sentait trop honteuse d'en parler à Mindy ou à qui que ce soit.

* * *

Assis sur un de ces fauteuils qui devaient coûter un mois de salaire, Chad restait scotché devant son écran d'ordinateur. Puis, il soupira et leva les yeux vers le plafond, n'ayant toujours rien trouvé à propos de son ''pseudo rival''. Il commença à douter de son existence même. Mais à cause de son entêtement, il s'efforça de se consoler en se rappelant que c'était la seule explication plausible du ''refus'' de sa bien-aimée (Bien sûr, il n'avait pas cru le jaune Râ à propos de son caractère soi-disant : ''arrogant'' et ''prétentieux''). Le ténébreux avait tout d'abord demandé au préalable de l'aide à sa famille en expliquant ce qu'il projetait de faire, mais trouvant sa requête bien trop puérile et inintéressante financièrement, ils avaient refusé. Chad avait tout essayé pour les convaincre Il leur avait expliqués qu'Alexia avait une excellente réputation parmi les duellistes et donc, qu'elle pourrait parfaitement représenter la famille Princeton en tant qu'épouse. Il avait également expliqué qu'elle était magnifique, intelligente, et excellente duelliste. En vain. Avec leur appui il pensait découvrir l'identité de son rival et ensuite l'éliminer. Ainsi, Alexia n'aurait eu aucune raison de refuser sa demande. Lorsqu'il avait dévoilé son plan à sa famille, ces derniers lui avaient ri au nez. Ils avaient refusé pour trois raisons : La première, s'encombrer d'un cadavre aurait été très mauvais pour leur biseness. La deuxième, qu'il faisait honte à la dynastie Princeton en leur implorant quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Et la troisième, _« Pourquoi se démener pour un mariage qui ne nous ferait même pas gagner d'argent ?_ _»_ avait-elle dit. _« Pour mon bonheur… »_ Avait chuchoté Chad, de manière inaudible, assez pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Sa famille l'avait laissé tomber… Le jeune homme ravala ses larmes afin d'oublier cette triste pensée et se remit au travail.

Il avait établi une liste dans laquelle, se trouvaient les noms de ses potentiels ennemis, ou du moins ceux des ''amis'' qu'il avait en commun avec Alexia dans la Duel académie. Chad savait que sans l'aide de de sa famille, il ignorerait l'existence de ses éventuels antagonistes extérieurs. Tout au plus, l'ex-obélisque pouvait connaître leur nom grâce à Isidor, mais à cause de la disparition de ce dernier durant de longues années, il ne pouvait pas obtenir un succès concluant. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, il avait enfin terminé la liste de ses suspects et n'en avait finalement gardé que trois. (En mettant quelques commentaires sur la personne, et les relations qu'elle entretenait avec Alexia)

Jaden Yuki : Un idiot de première classe. Ses cartes sont faibles mais grâce aux monstres fusions de son Deck, il peut ''éventuellement'' mettre en difficulté son adversaire. (Possède une chance insolente) J'ai remarqué qu'il parlait très souvent avec ma bien-aimée. De plus, je croise régulièrement ma fiancée chez les Slifer plus particulièrement, chez les deux zigotos. Apparemment elle boit le thé avec eux. Peut-être que je me fais des idées mais, en réalité elle doit sûrement en profiter pour me voir durant quelques instants, qui sait…

Zane Truesdale : Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi inexpressif. Et cela se ressent dans ce qu'il mange sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il aime le pain. Et c'est tout. Sans garniture. Sans sauce. Rien. Nada. Parmi les trois, c'est le suspect numéro un. D'après un des Slifer bruyant qui se trouve à côté de ma table quand je mange, il les voit fréquemment tous les deux à côté du phare lorsqu'il marche la nuit.

Bastien Misawa : Le sosie de Phœnix Wright. Il est aussi insupportable que Jaden mais d'une autre manière. Si Jaden arrive à battre ses ennemis grâce à sa chance, Bastien calcule toutes les possibilités d'attaques ennemies afin de gagner. Il approche d'un peu trop près MA Alexia, et à tendance à rougir pour un rien lorsqu'une fille l'approche de trop près.

Les deux suspects restants qu'il n'avait pas comptés dans sa liste étaient Syrus et Charlie. Pour Syrus, Chad avait entendu dire qu'il avait reçu un sacré râteau de la part de la belle obélisque en début d'année. Et pour Charlie… Non, soyons sérieux deux minutes quelle fille tomberait amoureuse de Charlie ?

Désormais, il allait devoir enquêter sur les trois individus. Cependant, Chad ignorait par qui il devait commencer. En réalité, il ne savait même pas comment découvrir l'identité de son rival. Fallait-il les questionner directement sur ce qu'ils éprouvaient pour la jeune fille ?

Le jeune homme pesta devant son écran. Il décida alors de sortir prendre l'air, incapable de se concentrer par ce sentiment cruel qu'était la jalousie.

Chad longeait l'océan qui bordait l'académie. Il espérait qu'un miracle se produise, sans demander l'aide de ce ''Erèbe''. Certes, il y avait quelques heures, le jeune homme tenait absolument à connaître le nom de son rival tel un chien réclamant son os, mais il avait soudainement changé d'attitude en obtenant la réponse négative de sa famille. Il devait découvrir par lui-même l'identité de son adversaire. Il en valait de sa fierté en tant que Princeton. Même si ses frères l'avaient renié, au plus profond de lui, il voulait redorer son blason et leur montrer qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour atteindre ses objectifs. Par conséquent, Chad ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être réduit à une simple larve suppliant l'aide de quelqu'un. Il n'en était pas question.

Il grinça des dents. Le voilà coincé dans l'un de ces stupides dilemmes auxquels les héros de tragédie étaient confrontés. Choisir l'honneur mais avec de forte chance de ne jamais trouver l'amour, ou choisir l'amour en bafouant son honneur. Le fait même de s'imaginer dans ce genre de situation était à la limite du ridicule à son goût.

Il se massa les tempes afin d'écarter cette pensée sans queue ni tête. Soudain comme revenu à la réalité, il commença progressivement à entendre une voix.

— …che

Chad s'en approcha lentement. Aveuglé par la lumière du soleil, il ne pouvait pas se fier à sa vue. En cachant la brillance de l'astre à l'aide de son avant-bras, il concentra son ouïe afin de trouver d'où provenait la voix.

— Pioche !

L'ex obélisque releva la tête, mais encore une fois, à cause du soleil, il ne vit pas le visage de l'individu. Mais grâce à son uniforme jaune, et à sa voix au ton sérieux et franc, il devina de qui il s'agissait. Ledit jaune, se sentant observer, détourna son regard de l'océan et découvrit Chad en train de l'observer.

— Quel hasard ! Je ne pensais pas que tu venais ici, Chad, dit-il, tout en réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

— Je marchais voilà tout. Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici Misawa ? répondit-il d'un air agacé par une discussion aussi futile.

— Je t'en prie, tu peux m'appeler Bastien. Eh bien, je m'entraîne tous les jours à piocher mes cartes afin de garder mon sang froid et me concentrer lors d'un duel. Vois-tu, le cerveau a besoin de concentration. Par exemple, les maths permettent de le stimuler, mais lorsqu'il est en hyper activité et que…

Chad n'écoutait plus sa tirade au moment où il avait commencé à parler de maths. Toutefois, il se rappela soudainement d'une des paroles d'Erèbe.

'' _Il avait eu des différents par le passé avec cette personne''_ se souvint Chad.

Peut-être que…

— Nous, les scientifiques sommes toujours en avance sur notre temps…

Oui, ça valait le coup. Il se sentait idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

— Bastien je te cherchais justement, connais-tu un élève jaune Râ qui s'appelle Erèbe ?

— Vive les gants en plastique ! Oh, désolé. J'étais parti dans un monologue scientifique…

'' _Sans blague…''_ pensa Chad.

— Erèbe, tu dis ? Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui, je suis désolé, hormis le fait qu'il a été récemment transféré chez nous à jaune Râ. C'est vrai que maintenant que tu me le dis, je ne lui ai pratiquement jamais parlé… Et je ne sais même pas quel deck il utilise…

Chad adopta un sourire rassuré tandis que Bastien pris immédiatement une pose pensive, son menton placé entre son index et son pouce et les yeux clos. Le sosie de Phoenix Whrite se fit la morale à lui-même. Avec les tests de l'académie, les stratégies de duel de monstres, et pour finir ses formules de mathématiques, l'avaient empêché de s'intéresser au deck d'Erèbe, et la personne en elle-même d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, soit l'espace de quelques instants, Chad avait déjà disparu. Bastien, vexé de ne pas avoir pu enrôler l'ex obélisque dans son entraînement, reprit son activité avec rage.

'' _Plus que deux suspects !''_ conclut Chad

En effet, Chad était fier de son stratagème. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à interroger Zen et cet idiot de Slifer. Zen devait probablement être au dortoir bleu à l'heure qu'il était, et il n'était pas question qu'il se fasse lyncher par ses anciens camarades bleus, de sale Slifer s'il approchait du dortoir. Donc, sa prochaine cible serait Jaden Yuki. De plus, l'occasion était parfaite pour voir sa fiancée étant donné qu'elle venait voir le brun à cette heure-ci. Il devait juste arriver avant elle, pour ne pas paraître trop suspect.

* * *

D'un geste rapide mais puissant, Erèbe détruisit le miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus du lavabo. Là où peu de temps avant, Chad s'était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et devait gagner son duel contre Jaden, afin de répandre partout dans le monde, le nom Princeton. Le jaune Râ agrippa le plus fort possible ses mains sur le lavabo, les yeux dans le vide.

— À quoi tu sers exactement, stupide esprit ?! TU as décidé de m'aider seulement quand ça te chante c'est ça ? Je croyais qu'on avait un pacte tous les deux ?

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Personne n'était présent, hormis Erèbe qui parlait seul au miroir brisé. Le silence était toujours présent, et seul le visage déformé par la colère du jeune homme animait la pièce. Le blond calma ses ardeurs et sembla comprendre quelque chose.

— Tu penses que Chad Princeton va perdre, s'il l'affronte ? Je suppose que tu veux que je _''le''_ batte moi-même… Tu sais pourtant que j'ai horreur de me salir les mains. Mais si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu arrêtes ces caprices, je le ferai. Néanmoins, j'aimerais m'amuser un peu avant de le défier. Cela fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas touché à mon vrai deck. Celui que j'utilise actuellement pour la Duel académie est un peu trop faible à mon goût…

Sur ces paroles, un objet tomba derrière lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que c'était une réponse, par conséquent, un oui. À cause des deux filles, il n'avait pas pu mettre son plan à exécution. Mais tout n'était pas perdu.

'' _Il''_ lui ferait payer…


	3. Une injustice

Même s'il adorait se réveiller juste après le cours ennuyeux du Docteur Crowler dès l'après-midi, Jaden était incapable de se lever du sol. Oui, du sol. Le brun étant gravement malade, au point d'être incapable d'aller à l'infirmerie, on lui avait prescrit plusieurs journées de repos. Néanmoins, Jaden était resté dans cet état maladif depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine. Mais au final, ce n'était pas si pénible. Syrus, son meilleur ami, s'occupait de lui en apportant des plats de la cantine, ou lui donnait des médicaments de la part de l'infirmière. Jaden ne considérant même pas cette bouillie infâme comme un médicament, attendait toujours avec impatience la venue d'Alexia qui lui apportait de délicieux gâteaux provenant de chez les bleus obélisques.

Le jeune homme jeta un faible regard sur sa montre et vit qu'il était bientôt quinze heures passé. Son camarade aux cheveux bleus n'était toujours pas arrivé. Soudain, lorsqu'il perdait espoir de la venue de Syrus, Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Mais à la place d'un Slifer chétif aux allures d'Harry Potter, il découvrit une ravissante jeune fille dont les cheveux de blé cascadaient sur son uniforme bleu, et aux yeux noisettes capable de faire chavirer le cœur de n'importe quel homme. Surpris de ne pas avoir vu Syrus entrer, il se releva sans peine.

— Alexia ? Tu viens plus tôt que d'habitude ? demanda Jaden, légèrement abasourdi.

— Ça te dérange peut-être ? lança-t-elle dans un pic amical.

— A-Ah non ! Tu te trompes ! C'est juste que j'ai été surpris de ne pas voir Syrus. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois venue, merci, lui confia-t-il gêné, la main derrière la nuque.

On pouvait lire aisément sur le visage d'Alexia, le rouge lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle pensait embêter Jaden avec cette remarque, mais sans le vouloir, il l'avait eu à son propre jeu. Ce dernier par ailleurs, remarqua ce changement d'attitude chez la blonde.

— Alexia est-ce que ça va ? Tu es rouge, tu n'as pas attrapé froid à cause de moi, au moins ?

L'interpellée toussota pour se remettre de ses émotions, avant de reparler.

— Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle d'un sourire, il en faudrait plus pour m'abattre. Et puis…

Elle marqua une pause et s'assit juste à côté de Jaden.

— Si je tombais malade, ce ne serait pas si grave. Lorsqu'on est amis, il faut toujours se soutenir mutuellement.

Le brun hocha la tête à sa remarque, et sourit à son tour.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Alexia, Syrus m'a demandé de t'apporter tes médicaments.

Le Slifer prit une mine boudeuse digne d'un enfant lorsqu'il entendit le mot ''médicament''. Il détestait au plus haut point, ce goût semblable à celui du papier. Soudain il eut comme un flash, Il comprit alors pourquoi Syrus n'était pas venu les lui amener…

— Laisse-moi deviner, il te les a donnés pour pouvoir faire la queue, et acheter une figurine de la magicienne des ténèbres, c'est bien ça ?

— Précisément.

Jaden en tomba à la renverse. Son meilleur ami l'avait laissé pour une stupide figurine ! Cependant, Alexia était venue le voir (avec des gâteaux qui plus est) par conséquent, il oublia instantanément son exaspération.

Après avoir avalé la bouillie qui lui servait de médicament, Jaden avait dévoré la plupart des mets que la blonde lui avait offert. Puis, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien… Jusqu'à ce que Jaden ressente la fatigue et le froid de la maladie l'emparer. Il s'emmitoufla avec la couverture qu'il gardait sur son dos, et s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée…ou plutôt, sur les genoux de la reine des obélisques. Encore une fois, Alexia vira au rouge écarlate, mais cette fois-ci non pas pour les mêmes raisons que tout à l'heure. Si la dernière fois elle avait rougi de honte pour s'être fait avoir par son propre piège, elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison ses joues étaient en feu, quand elle observait le visage encore enfantin de son ami.

Elle chassa cette idée folle de sa tête. Visiblement, Jaden n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pris conscience qu'il s'était endormi sur ses genoux. L'obélisque voulut d'abord le réveiller, mais en vain. Comme Il dormait à poing fermé, elle abandonna toute tentative. Le souffle apaisant du Slifer, répandait une chaleur savoureuse dans la pièce vide, semblable à la brise d'un vent matinal. Son ami rêvait de duel sans aucun doute. Elle arrivait à le lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Il fronçait les sourcils, sûrement en signe de mécontentement pour s'être pris un contre piège face à son adversaire. Son esprit paraissait de plus en plus perturbé. Chacun de ses gestes montraient une obscure inquiétude. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière, son corps tremblait sous sa couverture, et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son cou. Bientôt, il entrouvrit ses lèvres. Le brun sortit un son, un seul, presque inaudible : « Bell » lorsqu'il le prononça, une larme coula sur sa joue. Alexia réussit à comprendre ce nom, malgré la faible voix de Jaden. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle vit son ami verser une larme, et elle ignorait comment le rassurer. Mais d'un geste presque instinctif, la blonde essuya la larme encore présente sur le visage du Slifer et passa délicatement sa main sous son visage pour lui apporter du réconfort. Ce qui fut efficace, puisque le brun sembla se calmer.

'' _Jaden, chacun de nous porte un lourd passé, mais, que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu ne te sois jamais confié à quelqu'un…''_ songea la bleue.

Tel un ninja se déplaçant de buisson en buisson, Chad veillait à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer. Il s'approchait progressivement de son lieu d'arriver des dortoirs rouges, plus précisément, à la porte de Jaden. Il était sûr d'être en avance par rapport à Alexia… Arrivé à destination, Chad était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte du Slifer, mais s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit une conversation de l'autre côté. Il reconnut la voix de Jaden, celle de sa bien-aimée, mais pas celle de Syrus.

'' _Elle…elle est arrivée en avance ? Et pourquoi diable, ne sont-ils que tous les deux ?!''_

Le jeune homme ignorait que Jaden était malade. Comme il n'écoutait qu'un mot sur deux, et ne s'intéressait qu'à lui ou, à SA Alexia, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'absence du Slifer depuis plus d'une semaine. Soudain, il se mit à penser à la possibilité que ce soitcet idiot, qu'il recherchait…

'' _D-Du calme. Ça doit être mon imagination qui me joue des tours… Alexia ne peut pas être tombée amoureuse d'un idiot pareille !''_

Il reprit calmement son souffle, avant de coller son oreille contre la porte pour écouter plus en détail la discussion. Les murs n'étaient pas très épais chez les Slifers, ainsi, on pouvait entendre toute une discussion voire même, distinguer lorsqu'une personne dormait. Un vrai calvaire pour Chad Princeton, qui se faisait toujours réveiller par les stupides discussions de Syrus et de Jaden. À présent, Il n'entendit malheureusement plus rien, juste, les respirations du Slifer.

'' _Il doit dormir…Quelle manque d'indélicatesse envers ma douce Alexia ! ''_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes désespéra de ne toujours rien entendre au bout d'un quart d'heure. Heureusement pour lui, ses prières avaient été écoutées, puisqu'il découvrit enfin la voix de Jaden.

— Tiens, Alexia ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as mis sur tes genoux ?

Le cerveau de Chad s'arrêta lors d'une fraction de seconde.

'' _Attends, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire !?''_

Il perçut un soupir de la part de la blonde, ainsi qu'un ''aïe'' de Jaden. Elle avait sûrement dû lui donner un coup (affectueux).

'' _Bien fait pour toi, Slifer !''_

— Tu t'es endormi sur moi, espèce d'idiot. Mais depuis, tu as été impossible à réveiller.

'' _QUOOOOOI ?! Non attends, pourquoi cela lui arrive à lui ?! Personne n'aurait le droit de faire ça, à part moi !''_

— Ah bon, c'est vrai ? Désolé ! ria-t-il, d'un air confus.

— Tu ne changeras jamais…

Une fois de plus, le silence régnait dans la chambre Slifer, puis la blonde reprit la discussion d'un visage sombre songeant à ce qu'avait dit le brun.

— Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler…

— Hum ?

— Es-tu sûr de… bien dormir ?

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Eh bien, tu as parlé dans ton sommeil.

— Oh… ça ? Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tendance à rêver de duel ou autre quand je dors. Syrus me le reproche assez souvent, au point qu'il me lance de temps en temps des oreillers pour que je me taise, expliqua-t-il tout en plaisantant.

Soit, il mentait, soit il ne s'en souvenait pas. Alexia était persuadée qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait, mais elle n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus au risque de l'énerver.

— Ménage-toi un peu, d'accord ?

— Tu t'inquiètes trop. Et puis Syrus s'occupe de moi.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qui m'est chère ?

Jaden la regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, adopta un sourire un peu plus puéril mais franc.

— Tu peux te comporter en fille finalement !

Alexia lui rendit un sourire amer, se pencha au creux de son oreille et lui répondit.

— Ose redire cela encore une fois Jaden, et je te promets que tu le regretteras.

Ce dernier pali, et se redressa, prenant une distance nécessaire pour ne pas subir le courroux de la blonde.

C'en fut assez pour Chad.

Il ne voulait plus écouter ces infamies.

Peut-être était-il bête, mais pas au point d'être aveugle sur le fait qu'Alexia et Jaden s'entende si bien.

Chad avait l'impression d'avoir la poitrine comprimée par un poids aussi vaste et lourd que l'océan, mais noir comme le charbon et non d'un bleu apaisant. Une douleur lancinante s'empara de son cœur, sa jalousie ne pouvait plus se contenir. Le vaste océan de tristesse se transforma en un torrent de colère et de jalousie. Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche une pauvre rose provenant du bouquet qu'il avait fait tombé, dont la couleur relevait plus du rouge cramoisie, que du beau pourpre. La fleur à demi fanée le représentait. Sous son corps robuste et confiant, ne se cachait en réalité qu'un misérable garçon aux sentiments si pathétiques et niais ne croyant qu'à un amour ficelé par le destin. Il imagina celle qu'il aimait dans les bras de son plus grand rival, autant qu'en amour, qu'en duel... Il fut bien trop naïf, ou bien aveugle ?

'' _Que n'ai-je pas réussi à apprendre, Alexia, pour que tu le choisisses lui, plutôt qu'un autre ou même moi ? Suis-je trop pathétique en duel ? J'ai renoncé à la victoire, à la gloire, et à mon honneur. J'ai enduré chacun de tes refus, essayant de m'améliorer sans relâche pour te séduire. Sentir ta présence, humer ton parfum, j'ai rêvé de ces moments. Mais Quelqu'un d'autre nous a volés ces instants intimes… Jaden. Il ne ressent pas de l'amour à ton égard. S'il est gentil avec tout le monde, cela montre simplement son manque d'intérêt pour cette émotion.''_

— C'est tellement injuste…

Chad savait qu'il réagirait ainsi en apprenant le nom de son rival, mais s'inculquer dans la tête que Jaden était l'heureux élu, le mettait hors de lui. Il lui avait tout dérobé. Depuis qu'il avait perdu contre lui son avenir fut brisé d'un seul éclat. Ses ''amis obélisques'' l'avaient renié, sans oublier sa famille qui s'était ouvertement moqué de lui, il fila, cachant ces immondes choses qui coulaient sur son visage à l'aide de son costume sombre.


	4. Que le duel, commence !

_**Avant de commencer, j'aimerais souligner deux choses qui me paraissent importantes.**_

 _ **La première : Je tiens à remercier shing5899 qui a accepté que j'utilise une présentation (très, très, très) similaire à la sienne lors des duels. (Il écrit lui aussi une fanfic sur Yu-gi-oh GX, alors allez la voir, elle est vachement cool !)**_

 _ **La deuxième : FelicityForNow21 (Qui fait d'ailleurs aussi une fanfiction sur GX, :D, alors allez la lire !) m'a demandé s'il y aurait du AlexiaxJaden ou du ChadxAlexia. Je ne peux pas vous le préciser vraiment maintenant, mais je peux déjà vous assurer qu'il n'y aura PAS de ChadxAlexia. Je suis vraiment désolée pour les fans de ce paring, mais il n'y sera pas. Quant au AlexiaxJaden… A vous de le découvrir si je le mets ou non ) !**_

— Parce-que t'as gagné deux duels à la suite, tu te crois le plus fort ?!

— Parfaitement, le décoloré.

— Qui est-ce que t'appelle le décoloré ?! C'est la couleur naturelle de mes cheveux d'abord ! Mais bon, je peux comprendre que tu sois jaloux de ma tignasse argenté. Aussi, j'te pardonne.

— Moi, jaloux ? Tu rêves. Qui voudrait ressembler un vieillard ?

— Tu vas me le payer !

Ce fut sur ces mots que les deux gamins se disputèrent encore, et encore, sur le même sujet. Qui était le meilleur duelliste ? Puis, un flash les parcourut. Ils se tournèrent vers le troisième qui semblait légèrement endormi, et lui crièrent en cœur :

— Jaden ! Dis-nous qui est le plus fort !

— Jaden ! Dis-nous qui est le plus fort !

Le dénommé Jaden les regarda un à un, l'air désolé. Il ne voulait pas créer de conflit, sur quoi, il répondit :

— Ben, on peut dire que vous êtes tous les deux les meilleurs.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés se mit à sourire puis à rire à gorge déployée.

— Si c'est ce que tu penses Jad', reprit-il, alors je te fais confiance. Mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai, contrairement à l'autre qui me donne un avantage…

— Ah oui ? sourcilla, celui qui se faisait appelé ''l'autre''.

La permanente attrapa par l'épaule ses deux amis et les rapprocha de lui. Il se mit à sourire et leur dit :

— Vous avoir tous les deux comme meilleurs amis, bien sûr !

Jaden se réveilla en sursaut. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était de nouveau dans sa chambre, celle des Slifers. La nuit sombre avait enveloppé la lumière du soleil. Il regarda sa montre, il était presque vingt heures. Alexia était partie depuis un bon moment.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était, encore ? Ce rêve avait l'air si réel, dit-il à voix haute.

Il pointa son regard vers la lune blanchâtre illuminant son visage avec une lueur inquiétante. C'était la pleine lune. Peut-être que cela expliquait ses étranges rêves. Non. Depuis qu'il était souffrant, il faisait souvent ce genre de rêve. Au début, ce n'était que des fragments s'éparpillant dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il en rêvassait, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une succession d'images floues, et sans sonorité. Mais lorsqu'il avait dormi sur les genoux d'Alexia, l'image du garçon aux cheveux argentés était devenue légèrement plus clair. Il se vit alors, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, courir après lui et crier à plein poumon, « Bell ! ». Quand son lui du passé était sur le point de l'attraper, Bell s'était évaporé ne laissant derrière lui, que quelques malheureux éclats de lumière. Il ne s'était pas alarmer plus que ça, lorsqu'Alexia lui avait demandé si tout allait bien. C'était dans sa nature de tout prendre à la légère, sans forcément s'inquiéter des conséquences. Mais dès cet instant, le calme habituel affiché sur son visage, avait été remplacé par une mine inquiète. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de l'identité du troisième visage qu'il avait vu en rêve…

Quelques heures auparavant…

— Hé ! Excuse-moi ! Tu ne serais pas le nouveau, Erèbe, par hasard ?

Revenu à son dortoir, plus précisément, dans la cafétéria, Bastien avait aperçu le nouveau jaune Râ aux cheveux d'or.

— Qui est ce ''Parasar'' ? Mais tu as raison, je m'appelle bel et bien Erèbe.

Bastien esquissa un sourire.

— Cela te dirait de faire un duel, nous pourrions faire connaissance ? J'ai envie de tester mon nouveau jeu. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Pour Erèbe, c'était également l'occasion parfaite pour tester son ancien deck.

— Très bien, j'accepte. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller chercher mes cartes et je serai prêt à t'affronter.

Mais avant de se diriger vers les escaliers de sa chambre, il se retourna brusquement vers le sosie de Phoenix Wright.

— Oh fait, t'es qui ?

Bastien en tomba de sa chaise. Il s'énuméra chaque défaut de cette sale vermine. Non seulement il était négligeant pour ne pas avoir son deck en permanence sur lui, mais en plus, il ne s'intéressait même pas à ceux avec qui il partageait une vie commune ?! L'objectif de Bastien était évidemment de découvrir son deck pour en étudier les fondements, néanmoins, il se demandait finalement si ce fut une si bonne idée de perdre son temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi négligeant. Il soupira, tant pis, il ne pouvait pas annuler son duel maintenant, sinon il passerait pour quelqu'un de très impoli. Et puis la curiosité le poussait à découvrir de quoi était constitué le deck du blondinet. Il se calma et poursuivit.

— Je suis Bastien Misawa, l'un des meilleurs duellistes parmi les jaune Râ. Alors, impressionné ? dit fièrement le scientifique.

Ce fut au tour d'Erèbe d'esquisser un sourire. Il se sourit à lui-même comme pour se remémorer un souvenir lointain.

C'était l'occasion ou jamais de se remettre en jambe. Après avoir échangés quelques salutations de bienséances, le blondinet s'empressa d'aller chercher son disque de duel et ses cartes.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Erèbe se remit à parler tout seul, à ce soi-disant esprit.

— Tu es plutôt impatient pour un esprit ou plutôt, un fantôme comme j'aime bien t'appeler. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire d'attendre une ou deux journées de plus, quand on a patienté pendant des années ? Une vengeance, ça se prépare, enfonce-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Nous aurons notre compte tous les deux. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan.

Il mit ses cartes dans sa poche ainsi que son disque de duel à son bras gauche.

— Allons-y, que le duel commence !

Pour plus de tranquillité, les deux jaunes Râ avaient décidé de s'isoler près du Cliff. Si on n'apprenait que le nouveau se battait en duel contre Bastien, cela aurait rapidement attiré les regards. Et Erèbe voulait éviter cela, pour des raisons personnelles, que le scientifique ne chercha pas à comprendre. Ils piochèrent chacun leurs cartes, puis Bastien demanda soudainement :

— J'ai envie de faire un duel assez long pour tester toutes les capacités de mon deck. Cela ne te dérange pas si nous faisons un duel avec 8000 points de vie ?

— Comme tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas, commençons.

— En garde ! dirent-ils en cœur.

— Si tu me le permets, je vais commencer, Misawa !

Il piocha une carte de son deck et regarda ses cartes une à une. Il sourit.

— Bien, j'invoque mon précieux ami Hoshiningen, en mode attaque. Puis je pose trois cartes face cachées, et je termine mon tour.

 _Hoshiningen Attribut : Lumière Niveau 2 ATK 500 / Def 700_

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de Bastien. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, les poings sur les hanches.

— C'est mon monstre qui te fait rire, Misawa ? lança Erèbe.

— Pas du tout, dit-il en essayant de ne plus glousser, c'est juste que tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. Puisque le deck que j'ai élaboré… est entièrement fait de monstres de lumière, et donc, je connais pour la plupart, les effets de ces derniers !

L'assurance d'Erèbe eut l'air balayé, à tel point qu'il en fronça les sourcils. Bastien piocha une carte et eut lui aussi un sourire.

— Je vais commencer par ceci ! J'invoque Freed le Vagabon Courageux, en mode attaque !

 _Freed le Vagabon courageux Attribut : Lumière Niveau 4 ATK : 1700 / DEF : 1200_

— J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié l'effet spécial de Hoshiningen, au moins ? Car grâce à lui, tous les monstres d'attribut lumière présents sur le terrain, voient leur attaque augmenter de 500 points !

 _Freed Le Vagabon Courageux : ATK 1700 + 500 = 2200_

 _Hoshiningen : ATK : 500 + 500 = 1000_

— Maintenant, Erèbe, tu vas devoir—

— J'active ma carte piège, réduction de Karma. En me défaussant d'une carte de ma main, je peux bannir du jeu, un de tes monstres… Et je choisis évidemment Freed le Vagabon !

Le monstre sur le point d'attaquer, se détruisit ne laissant que poussière sur le terrain de Bastien.

'' _Pas mal du tout''_ pensa le jeune homme ayant perdu son monstre.

— Je pose une carte face cachée et je te laisse la main, Erèbe.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, il piocha une carte de son deck, qu'il mit soigneusement dans sa main.

— Je vais activer marmite d'avi—

Erèbe se stoppa en pleine tirade et prit une mine pensive, son menton placé entre son pouce et son index. Il fixa Bastien, et lui demanda :

— On dit marmite d'avidité, ou pot de cupidité ?

— Tu te fiches de moi là !? On est en plein duel !

— Bon c'est d'accord, ma question peut attendre, si je comprends bien. C'est super impoli ce que tu viens de faire, mais faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, ok ? Revenons à notre duel, je vais activer cette carte : Elle me permet de piocher deux cartes de mon deck.

Aussitôt dit, Erèbe piocha ses deux nouvelles cartes, et envoya marmite d'avidité… ou pot de cupidité (?) au cimetière. Il en montra ensuite une à son adversaire et lui répliqua :

— Je viens juste de tirer un monstre que tu connaissais bien, Freed le Vagabon, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le chevalier à l'armure mauve et au visage dessiné par le courage, apparut pour la seconde fois, sur le terrain d'Erèbe. Le blondinet hésita pendant l'espace d'un instant à attaquer les points de vie de son adversaire, à cause de sa carte face cachée.

'' _Je ne serai plus duelliste, si je ne prenais pas assez de risques…''_

— Sans oublier la faculté spéciale d'Hoshiningen, Freed va attaquer directement tes points de vie !

 _Freed Le Vagabon Courageux : ATK 1700 + 500 = 2200_

Le monstre d'Erèbe dégaina son épée, et fut sur le point de l'abattre sur Bastien.

— Pas si vite, j'active ma carte face piège. _Ruines Étendues_. Lorsque tu m'attaques, celle-ci me permet de détruire le monstre avec l'attaque la plus élevée de _ton_ côté du terrain.

Erèbe grinça des dents, mais il ne se laissa pas faire pour autant.

— J'active également ma carte piège. _Rayon solaire._ Avant que ne détruises mon monstre, tu perdras pour chaque monstre de lumière présent sur mon terrain 600 points de vie. Avec Hoshi' et Freed, cela fait mille deux cents.

Erèbe : 8000 LP Bastien : 8000 – 1200 = 6800 LP

Après cette action, le deuxième Freed vola en éclat tout comme son prédécesseur.

— Je n'ai pas terminé mon tour, Misawa ! J'active ma deuxième carte piège, _Renforts._ Ce qui donne un bonus de 500 points d'attaque à mon Hoshiningen.

Hoshiningen : ATK 1000 + 500 = 1500

Le minuscule monstre en forme d'étoile frappa sans vergogne le visage de Bastien.

Erèbe : 8000 LP Bastien : 6800 – 1500 = 5300 LP

— Maintenant que j'ai deux monstres de lumières dans mon cimetière, je peux les bannir pour faire l'invocation spéciale, d'Âme de Pureté et de Lumière.

— Attends ! Tu n'as que Freed Le Vagabon ! l'interrompit Bastien.

— Il faut tout t'expliquer on dirait, soupira le blond. Tu as oublié Réduction de Karma ? Elle m'a permis d'envoyer une carte au cimetière. Et c'était ce monstre.

Il désigna le monstre en question qu'il venait de retirer du cimetière. La carte inconnue au bataillon n'était d'autre que Gilford, l'éclair, un puissant guerrier de lumière. Il prit ensuite Freed et rangea les deux cartes dans sa poche, puis invoqua spécialement son monstre qui nécessitait deux lourds sacrifices.

 _Âme de Pureté et de Lumière Attribut : Lumière Niveau 6 ATK : 2000 / DEF : 1800_

 _Effet spéciale de Hoshiningen : 2000 + 500 = 2500_

— Vu que tu as détruit Freed durant ma Battle Phase, je ne peux pas attaquer avec Âme de Pureté… Donc, je termine mon tour.

— Tu es bien trop négligeant mon pauvre, se moqua Bastien.

— Eh bien, montre-moi.

— Comme tu voudras… J'invoque le prêtre d'Asura !

 _Prêtre d'Asura Attribut : Lumière Niveau 4 ATK : 1700 / DEF : 1200_

— Mon monstre est d'attribut lumière donc, son attaque augmente de 500 points.

 _Prête d'Asura : 1700 + 500 = 2200_

— Prêtre d'Asura, attaque cette vermine étoilée !

Puis, sous l'ordre de Bastien son monstre attaqua le malheureux Hoshningen et le détruisit, sous le regard presque colérique d'Erèbe.

Erèbe : 8000 – 1200 = 6800 LP (Hoshiningen 1000 ATK – 2200 Prêtre d'Asura = 1200) Bastien : 5300 LP

— Je pose une carte face cachée, et grâce à la capacité du Prête d'Asura il retourne dans ma main, je mets fin à mon tour.

— Mais maintenant, tu es sans défense…

Lorsqu'Erèbe piocha, il tomba sur l'une de ses cartes fétiches, _Kaiser Hippocampe_. Cette carte possédait non seulement une très grande puissance que ce soit en attaque ou en défense, mais elle pouvait aussi compter comme deux sacrifices pour l'invocation d'un monstre de lumière.

— J'invoque Kaiser Hippocampe, en mode attaque.

— Dommage, j'active ma carte piège : _Hommage Torrentiel._ Elle détruit tous les monstres sur le terrain. C'est triste, si tu n'avais pas invoqué ton Kaiser tu aurais pu me faire de lourds dégâts, répliqua joyeusement Bastien, par le combo qu'il venait de jouer.

Le blond pâlit violemment. Si dans les prochains tours, il n'obtenait pas la bonne carte, il aurait perdu.

— Je termine mon tour, dit-il amèrement.

— Bien, dit Bastien tout en piochant une carte, Je ré invoque mon Prêtre d'Asura, il va ensuite attaquer directement tes points de vie.

Erèbe : 6800 – 1700 = 5100 LP Bastien : 5300 LP

— Comme convenu, mon Prêtre retourne dans ma main. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien d'autre à jouer…

Ce fut au tour d'Erèbe. Dans ce genre de situation, beaucoup de gens auraient abandonné face à Bastien, mais le nouvel élève transféré n'était pas ce type de personne. Il croyait en son jeu, et celui-ci lui renvoyait cette même confiance. Il ferma les yeux, et piocha sa carte. Ce fut _Laboratoire de Changement de Niveau,_ rien n'était encore perdu. Il aurait même presque l'avantage sur le duel si la chance était de son côté.

— Je pose une carte face cachée, et je te laisse la main, déclara Erèbe, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bastien tiqua au visage souriant du jeune homme, il avait l'impression de voir la copie conforme de Jaden. Tirer les bonnes cartes au bon moment, avoir une chance insolente, sourire pendant le duel, tout cela agaçait le scientifique. Il n'avait cependant pas encore eu cette ''soi-disant'' chance pour en terminer. Certes, le prêtre d'Asura était de son côté, mais aucune carte ne lui permettait d'en finir ou de se protéger complétement. Bastien invoqua une nouvelle fois son Prêtre, infligea mille sept cents points de vie à son adversaire, et termina son tour.

Erèbe : 5100 – 1700 = 3400 LP Bastien : 5300 LP

— À mon tour, je pioche !

Le blond regarda attentivement ses cartes. Avant d'attaquer et activer sa carte, il préférait jouer l'assurance.

— Je pose une monstre face cachée, et je termine mon tour.

Bastien n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, et piocha un monstre qui était tout aussi fétiche à ses yeux. La chance était de son côté à présent

— Je vais invoquer mon Reflect Bounder !

 _Reflect Bounder Attribut : Lumière Niveau 4 ATK : 1700 / DEF : 1000_

— Reflect Bounder, attaque son monstre !

La carte se dévoila, laissant apparaître un monstre en position de défense. Il redevint poussière dû à l'attaque de Bastien.

— Tu viens d'activer la faculté spéciale de gros œil, comme tu l'as attaqué et qu'il s'est retourné face recto, cela est considéré comme une invocation flip. Par conséquent, je peux changer l'ordre des cinq premières cartes de mon deck.

Comme convenu, Erèbe piocha cinq cartes, les changea de position, et les remit sur le dessus de son deck.

Bastien grimaça. Le blond n'avait plus de monstre sur le terrain et si jamais il venait à l'attaquer, il pouvait toujours utiliser la faculté spécial de Reflect Bounder, mais malgré tout, quelque chose venant de son instinct de scientifique, lui criait qu'il devait faire attention. Il mit fin à son tour. Erèbe dévoila un sourire radieux lorsque Misawa avait annoncé la fin de son tour.

— J'active mon piège, _Laboratoire de Changement de Niveau._ Grâce à lui, je peux sélectionner un monstre de ma main, et lancer un dé. Selon le résultat, mon monstre aura le niveau équivalent à celui du dé, sauf s'il tombe sur un. Dans ce cas-là, je devrais envoyer mon monstre au cimentière.

— Et donc ?

— Ça me donne une chance sur deux, de pouvoir invoquer sans sacrifice l'un des monstres les plus puissants de mon deck, répliqua Erèbe d'un sourire carnassier.

Un dé naquit sous un nuage à moitié ''cartoonesque'', et se lança de lui-même. Après un bref instant de tension, l'objet avait affiché trois.

— La chance est de mon côté aujourd'hui ! J'invoque en mode attaque sans le moindre sacrifice, Le Créateur !

 _Le Créateur Niveau 8 Attribut : Lumière ATK : 2300 / DEF : 3000_

— Puis, j'active _Épée de Révélation de la Lumière._ Grâce à cette carte je t'empêche d'attaquer pendant trois tours. J'en ai terminé.

— Tu ne m'attaques même pas ? Plutôt décevant…

— Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais attaquer ton Reflect Bounder ? Figure-toi, que j'en ai aussi un dans mon deck. Et je sais que lorsqu'il est détruit au cours d'un combat, le monstre attaquant fait perdre à son duelliste autant de points de vie qu'il avait de points d'attaque, je ne suis pas stupide.

— Tu es vraiment très intéressant comme duelliste, murmura Bastien, tout en triant les cartes de sa main. Néanmoins, même si tes connaissances sur les monstres de lumière sont très avancées, elles causeront ta perte.

Erèbe ne put masquer sa surprise, à la déclaration de son adversaire.

— Je vais sacrifier mon monstre, afin d'invoquer, Planeur du Kaiser !

 _Planeur du Kaiser Attribut : Lumière Niveau : 6 ATK : 2400 / DEF : 2200_

Il fut vrai que Bastien avait reconnu la valeur de son adversaire. L'utilisation de son monstre cyclope permettant de modifier l'ordre de ses cartes, s'avéra très efficace. Sans compter l'invocation fracassante du Créateur. Il analyserait le duel en détail plus tard, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce monstre était sûrement dans sa main depuis le début, grâce à cette carte magique conférant deux cartes. Et puis, _Épée de Révélation de la Lumière,_ risquait de lui mettre de sacrés bâtons dans les roues, pour vaincre son Créateur.

— Je te laisse de nouveau la main.

A partir de cet instant, le duel prit une tout autre tournure. Les longs discours et railleries des duellistes s'arrêtèrent, pour laisser place à la réflexion. Le duel était sur le point de se clore. Ils en prirent conscience tous les deux.

— Je passe mon monstre en mode défense, fit Erèbe.

— Je pose un monstre face cachée, ainsi qu'une carte, répliqua Bastien.

Dû à la praticité de son ''gros œil'', le nouvel élève allait pouvoir piocher un de ses monstres.

— J'invoque le Chevalier de la Reine !

 _Chevalier de la Reine Attribut : Lumière Niveau 4 ATK : 1500 / DEF : 1600_

— Trop lent.

L'adversaire d'Erèbe activa son piège, _Trappe sans fond_. Cette dernière s'activait lors d'une invocation normale. Si le monstre invoqué possédait une attaque égale ou supérieure à mille cinq cents, celui-ci était détruit. Face à cette victoire, Bastien poursuivit le duel.

— Maintenant que tu n'as plus _Épée de Révélation de la Lumière_ , tu es pratiquement sans défense ! Je sacrifie mon monstre face verso, pour invoquer un second Kaiser !

Erèbe maugréa silencieusement, face à tous les pièges lancés par le sosie de Phoenix Wright. Certes, ce duel était très intéressant mais, il en avait pour ainsi dire ''sa claque'' de se faire avoir aussi facilement… Même si sa carte avait été détruite du terrain, il était toujours protéger par les trois mille points de défense de son monstre. Lorsque le jeune homme piocha sa carte, il la posa immédiatement face verso, et termina son tour. Quant à lui, Bastien posa un monstre face cachée, et s'en suivit du tour d'Erèbe. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne put jouer aucune carte.

— Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre fin à notre duel !

Même face à ces propos, le garçon aux cheveux d'or garda son sang-froid.

— Tiens-toi prêt mon cher Erèbe, car tu vas assister à ta propre défaite. J'invoque ceci, Grand Maître Ninja Sasuke !

 _Grand Maître Ninja Sasuke Attribut : Lumière Niveau 4 ATK : 1800 / DEF : 1000_

— Ne le prends pas mal mais, mon monstre a trois mille points de défense.

— Tu dis posséder un deck de lumière, et tu ne connais même pas la faculté spéciale de ce monstre ? Eh bien, lorsqu'il attaque un monstre en position de défense, peu importe le calcul des dommages celui-ci est automatiquement détruit. Tu comprends mieux à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais également retourner mon monstre face verso.

Il s'agissait de Marshmallon. Bastien avait à présent toutes les cartes en main pour gagner.

 _Marshamallon Attribut : Lumière Niveau 3 ATK : 300 / DEF : 500_

Heureusement qu'Erèbe ne l'avait pas attaqué, ce monstre était une vrai vermine. Non seulement il infligeait mille points de pénalité à celui qui l'attaquait lorsqu'il était face-verso, mais en plus, il était indestructible lors des combats. Ne se méfiant pas de la carte face cachée du blond, Bastien attaqua sans aucune pitié. À commencer par le Grand Maître Ninja Sasuke, mais Erèbe réussit à le stopper sans aucun problème.

— J'active ma carte piège, _Annulation d'Attaque._ Non seulement, elle stoppe ton attaque, mais elle empêche également tes monstres d'attaquer.

Bastien ne put s'empêcher de manifester son mécontentement par un grognement, digne d'un chasseur ayant laissé échapper sa cible. Marshmallon avait beau être un point fort en défense, il n'en restait pas moins un gigantesque fardeau en mode attaque. Le monstre ressemblant à de la guimauve était un punchingball en soit. Même si Erèbe attaquait avec son Créateur, et un autre monstre qu'il aurait pu invoquer durant son tour de jeux, Bastien était sûr de gagner.

— Je crois qu'il est temps de te parler de la faculté spéciale de mon Créateur, déclara le blond d'un air victorieux.

Le sosie de Phoenix Wright en tressaillit. Avait-il déjà perdu le duel ?

— En me défaussant d'une carte de ma main je peux ramener un monstre de mon cimetière et l'invoquer spécialement sur le terrain. Ainsi, je choisi de rappeler, Kaiser Hippocampe !

 _Kaiser Hippocampe Attribut : Lumière Niveau 4 ATK : 1700 / DEF : 1650_

Le guerrier revint à la charge plus motivé que jamais pour vaincre son adversaire, qu'il l'avait envoyé au cimetière sans même qu'il puisse enlever le moindre point de vie.

— Je vais également invoquer, mon Magicien Élémentaire, en mode attaque. Maintenant, ils vont tous attaquer ton Marshmallon !

 _Magicien Élémentaire Attribut : Lumière Niveau 4 ATK : 1500 / DEF : 1200_

Erèbe : 3400 LP Bastien : 5300 – 2000 = 3300 (Marshmallon : 300 - Créateur : 2300 = 2000 LP) 3300 – 1400 = 1900 (Marshmallon : 300 – Kaiser Hippocampe 1700 = 1400 LP) 1900 – 1200 = 700 (Marshmallon : 300 – Magicien Elémentaire 1500 = 1200 LP)

— Je pose une carte face cachée, et je te laisse patauger dans ce massacre, Misawa.

— C'était très bien joué, mais tu as fait une erreur. Il me reste encore des points de vie, et mes monstres sont bien plus forts que les tiens. J'active _Pot de Cupidité_ , je pioche deux cartes.

— Alors on dit bien Pot de Cupidité si j'ai bien compris, interrompit le jeune homme en toute sincérité.

Bastien l'ignora royalement et poursuivit son discours.

— J'invoque de nouveau le Prêtre d'Asura, et il va attaquer directement ton Magicien Élémentaire.

Soudain Erèbe lança son habituel sourire carnassier, il avait gagné.

— Ce duel a été vraiment sympa, et tu m'as même donné du fil à retordre, Misawa… Mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit la fin. J'active mon piège, drain d'énergie ! Pour chaque carte dans ta main, mon monstre gagne deux cents points d'attaques. Tu en as six, donc grâce à marmite d'avi— bref, cela fait un total de mille deux cents points.

Erèbe : 3400 LP Bastien : 700 – 1000 = 0 LP (Magicien Elémentaire (1500 + 1200 = 2700) – 1700 = 1000)

Bastien ne put que s'écrouler sur ses genoux, face à la technique de ce brillant duelliste. En croyant qu'Erèbe bluffait, Il avait agi bêtement lors de ce dernier tour. Il ne pouvait que se blâmer lui-même. Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Il frappa d'un coup de poing le sol, comme pour dissiper sa rage d'avoir été, si près de la victoire. Quant au gagnant, il fixait d'un air qui semblait affligé.

— Tu es un excellent duelliste, Misawa, et cela me rend d'autant plus triste que tu aies perdu, car je me suis beaucoup amusé. Malheureusement je vais devoir te réclamer quelque chose…

Bastien ne put que lui lancer un regard interrogateur, pour manifester son incompréhension.

— Pour accomplir ma vengeance, et mon objectif, j'aurai besoin de ton âme.

Bastien aurait pouffé de rire si Erèbe n'avait pas été dans la possession d'une carte vierge dans sa main, la même qu'eut été utilisé pour enfermer les ténèbres du cœur d'Isidor, le frère d'Alexia. Une lumière jaillit de la carte, aveuglant le pauvre Bastien, lorsque la lumière fut estompée, le jaune Râ perdant avait disparu. L'image s'était peu à peu dessinée, et avait pris forme, celle-ci représentait Bastien essayant de s'échapper des ténèbres. Erèbe l'observa pendant quelques instants avec une pointe de regret, il dirigea son regard à présent droit devant lui.

— Alors, que dis-tu de ce duel ?

Pour une fois, Erèbe n'avait pas eu l'air de parler dans le vide. Une minuscule flammèche se sépara de son enveloppe corporelle et se plaça devant lui. L'adolescent manifesta une légère surprise à la vue de cette apparition soudaine.

— Mon petit fantôme, rigola le blond, tu as enfin décidé de te montrer ? En quel honneur ?

Bien que l'esprit ne possédait ni forme ni corps, il lui répondit :

— Cesse de te moquer. Depuis que tu as battu ce ''Bastien'', j'ai récupéré une infime partie de ma force, d'où ma présence.

— C'est plutôt plaisant de ne plus avoir à parler à un mur, rigola le blond. J'avais l'impression de passer pour un gros psychopathe misanthrope !

Le ''petit fantôme'' comme aimait appeler Erèbe, resta silencieux à cette remarque.

— Oh, finalement c'est d'une pierre trois coups !

— On dit deux coups, coupa l'esprit.

Erèbe continua sans prendre en compte la remarque.

— Je me suis m'entraîné avec mon jeux, j'ai une pression psychologique pour plus tard, et tu as récupéré une partie de tes pouvoirs. Si, ça fait bien trois coups.

Le blond s'interrompit puis reprit dans un murmure :

— Voire même quatre, j'avais oublié à quel point un duel pouvait être amusant…

Il se mit à regarder de nouveau l'esprit flottant dans l'air.

— Je me le demande seulement maintenant, mais… comment ça se fait qu'en ayant battu Misawa tu aies récupéré de l'énergie ? demanda Erèbe plus sérieux que jamais.

— Je dois te remercier.

— Tu ne réponds pas franchement à ma question…

— Je pensais pouvoir récupérer la force nécessaire, lorsque tu aurais battu en duel ce _sale égoïste_ , mais j'ai négligé quelque chose dans mon plan.

Le blond senti de la tension dans ses propos.

— Ah oui ? bailla Erèbe, lassé d'attendre la réponse qu'on allait lui donner.

— Les souvenirs qui _le_ lient à ses amis.

Le blond s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'essayait d'expliquer le ''petit fantôme'', ce dernier poursuivit.

— Ma force, je la tiens de tous ses souvenirs. Par conséquent, je peux tous les manipuler à ma guise pour créer une illusion.

— Mais si ces souvenirs sont plus puissants que toi, tu ne peux pas en prendre le contrôle, c'est bien ça ?

— Je reviens sur mon jugement, tu es moins stupide que tu en as l'air, humain.

— Ce n'est pas humain, mais Erèbe.

— Oui, rien que pour arriver à sortir de ton corps, les souvenirs qu'il avait avec ce Bastien étaient très puissants. Je vois en eux, une très grande rivalité.

Le jeune homme adopta de nouveau son sourire mélancolique.

— Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression mais… depuis tout à l'heure j'ai l'impression que tu ne prononces pas son nom ? Tu lui en veux toujours, et pourtant tu veux soi-disant le sauver en volant des souvenirs. Je me demande vraiment dans quoi je me suis emporté… mais après tout je m'en fiche. Tant que j'aurai ce que je veux, je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu comptes faire.

Une nouvelle fois, l'esprit resta silencieux.

— Qu'attends-tu de moi maintenant ? demanda Erèbe tout en regardant l'océan.

— Tu as fréquenté pendant une semaine, Mindy et Jasmine ? Alors tu sais déjà qui sont, _ses_ principaux amis. Aide-moi à m'emparer de leurs souvenirs, et je pourrais t'aider.

— Ça me paraît stupide rien que d'y penser, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te faire confiance.

Erèbe contempla le soleil crépusculaire, teintant d'un orange mandarine l'océan.

'' _J'aimerais tellement pouvoir retourner à nos jours d'insouciances, mais j'ai fait une promesse à Bell ce jour-là, celle de le ramener peu importe les moyens. Jaden, même si nous étions amis par le passé, on sait tous les deux que je ne te considère plus comme tel. Sois en sûr je le ramènerai coûte que coûte…''_


	5. La chute, vers le sommeil éternel

Le vide. Le vide, était tout ce qu'il restait à Chad. Il ne pouvait grâce à lui, ni être blessé ni être heureux. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Les battements de son cœur ne se rythmaient plus, et son visage renfrogné n'était plus, toute émotion avait disparu. La coquille vide fixait l'océan sans interruption, ne laissant même pas le temps à ses yeux de cligner. Il regardait chacune des vagues s'échouer sur le sable fin. Cela lui rappelait à quel point il fut pitoyable, en harcelant l'obélisque avec ses stupides demande en mariage. Le grand ''Chad'' ne s'était pas rendu compte de son idiotie en croyant à cet amour réciproque.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer les railleries explosives de sa famille au sujet de ce ''mariage''. Chad n'avait qu'un seul désir à ce moment présent, s'allonger et dormir, attendant que la mer l'emporte vers un monde meilleur. Il ferma progressivement ses paupières, n'entendant presqu'exclusivement le son des vagues l'emporter dans un lourd sommeil…

— Hé, mais c'est Chad !

Le rêve s'était écroulé d'un seul coup. La voix qui l'avait appelé, n'était autre qu'Isidor, l'idole de toutes les filles du campus. Il portait sa tenue dite, détente, un t-shirt parsemé de fleurs décoratives rappelant ainsi, la mer, la plage, ainsi qu'Hawaï. Il avait également son short trois quart, offrant le loisir à toutes les jeunes filles d'observer les fines jambes musclées du surfer. Isidor s'approcha du ténébreux armé de son ukulélé. (Oui, on peut dire armé, avec son talent si inexistant de chanteur.) Même si Isidor chantait comme une porte qui grinçait, celui-ci avait un talent particulier pour l'instrumental.

Il fredonnait toujours un air de musique tout en se concentrant sur son ukulélé, même lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de Chad.

— Qu'est ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui, Chad ? Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, tu devrais sourire !

— Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, désolé.

Isidor vit bien que le pauvre jeune homme était démoralisé, mais essayant d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui n'allait pas, il avait décidé de passer au plan B.

— Je pense que c'est dans ce genre de moment, où on doit commencer à chanter, Chad !

— Par pitié ! Je ne suis pas désespéré au point de chanter comme une princesse Disney ! répliqua-t-il, dépassant l'aigu dans sa voix.

Trop tard, le musicien avait déjà commencé à pousser la chansonnette, et n'écoutait que lui.

— Celle-ci vient de Steven Universe, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? _Vie et mort et paix et guerre, amour, naissance, sur la planète Terre, Ouwaoh, viens donc chanter avec mouaa !_

— PAS QUESTION !

— _Ne sois pas triste, ne sois pas triste, sinon ton sourire disparaîtra !_

— Même ma grand-mère chante mieux sous la douche !

Le brun à la chemise Hawaïenne se tut mais sembla ignorer la dernière remarque de Chad.

— Eh bien, toujours râleur, désagréable, et n'aime pas mes chansons, yep, tu es bien de retour Chad, commenta Isidor souriant.

L'adepte de la couleur noire détourna son regard gêné, tandis que le surfer recommençait à gratter son ukulélé. D'un ton rassurant, il lui dit :

— Allez, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse mon vieux.

Chad hésita un moment avant de lui dire. Il ne fallait pas oublier que la personne à qui il s'adressait n'était d'autre que son ''ex-beau-frère''. Qui ne se sentirait pas idiot dans ce genre de situation ? De plus, Chad ignorait comment réagirait Isidor s'il apprenait que sa petite sœur chérie, était tombée amoureuse d'un petit Slifer… Une idée traversa l'esprit de Chad.

C'était très simple. De quel côté serait son ''beau-frère''? Serait-il pour un minable Slifer sans sous, et sans avenir ? Ou pour un duelliste prometteur, dont la foule et la foudre l'acclamaient dès qu'il traversait une arène. Le choix fut rapidement fait. Il savait qu'Isidor le soutiendrait quoi qu'il advienne. Après tout, il l'avait aidé à conquérir le cœur d'Alexia, lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés sur la plage. (Une tentative vaine, soit dite en passant)

— Eh bien… j'ai…

Chad porta inconsciemment sa main à son cœur. Le grand frère le remarqua tout de suite.

— Un chagrin d'amour…? dit-il, en souriant maladroitement.

Le ténébreux hocha faiblement la tête, incapable de placer correctement une phrase. Le jeune homme resserra ses jambes contre sa poitrine, comme pour s'enrouler dans un cocon et avoir le courage de dévoiler ce qui le tracassait.

— Je ne pensais pas… qu'Alexia serait tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un.

L'instrument du brun grinça, créant une fausse note. Il était à la fois heureux pour sa sœur, mais désolé pour Chad.

— Et, qui est-ce ? s'enquit Isidor.

Le jeune homme au manteau noir eut bien du mal à épeler le nom de son rival. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang, avant de réussir.

— Ja…den.

Le surfer s'en doutait. Étant donné qu'il était très fusionnel avec sa sœur, il arrivait à sentir ce genre de chose. La façon dont elle regardait Jaden, était bien différente par rapport à celle des autres garçons de l'académie. Pendant un long moment, le brun s'était inquiété pour la vie sentimentale de sa sœur. Il préférait que quelqu'un d'autre soit auprès d'elle, si jamais les ténèbres s'emparaient de nouveau de son cœur. À présent, il était rassuré. Néanmoins, Isidor savait ô combien ce cher Chad pouvait facilement déformer la réalité, sur quoi il lui répondit :

— Tu en es sûr ?

Le jeune homme au cœur brisé hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, et poursuivit :

— Il a dormi sur ses genoux…

Une deuxième fausse note. Pour le coup, Isidor ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que sa sœur passe cette étape aussi rapidement.

— O-Oh… vraiment ? balbutia le surfer, à la fois surpris mais triste pour son ami.

— Isidor, est-ce que tu penses que tout est terminé ? demanda timidement Chad.

Ce fut évidemment une question bien complexe. Son interlocuteur sous-entendait qu'il avait besoin d'aide, mais le bonheur de sa sœur passait avant tout… En tant que grand frère d'Alexia, et ami de Chad, il arrangerait tout.

Isidor changea brusquement la mélodie de son instrument par quelque chose de plus doux et plus hypnotique.

— Chad, je vais aller droit au but… Même si je suis son frère, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse changer d'opinion.

Les épaules de l'ex-obélisque s'affaissèrent.

— Mais ! Si tu veux mon avis, je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver ta _vraie_ âme sœur. Alexia n'a pas accepté ta demande ? Cela veut sans aucun doute dire, que tu pourras rencontrer plus tard une fille, qui t'es pleinement destiné !

— Facile à dire pour un Casanova ! cracha Chad, aveuglé par la rage.

Isidor esquissa un sourire inhabituel.

— Tu as peut-être raison…

Il déposa son instrument et se leva, tout en admirant l'océan et le soleil sur le point de se coucher, les mains dans les poches.

— Mais… si pratiquement toutes les filles tombent amoureuses de moi, alors je n'ai jamais senti mon cœur battre pour l'une d'elle.

Chad tourna la tête vers lui un court instant, l'air surpris, avant d'observer de nouveau la mer avec lui. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi, durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Isidor ramasse son ukulélé et s'en aille, soufflant un ''bonne chance'' à son ami.

— Bonne chance ? Quelle stupide blague… se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme au cœur brisé enfouit sa tête contre ses genoux.

— Le cœur… c'est sûrement l'un des pires poisons inventés sur cette Terre. Il n'est bon qu'à collecter des émotions, ou à souffrir. Qu'en dis-tu, Princeton ?

Chad, surpris, leva la tête pour découvrir un jeune homme à la tignasse blonde marchant sur le sable. Il se leva brusquement. Son visage qui, jusqu'à présent était vide d'émotion, se consuma par la rage.

— Tout est de ta faute ! À cause de toi, J'ai perdu tout espoir d'épouser la fille que j'aime ! Si tu ne m'avais jamais dit quoi que ce soit à propos de mon rival, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! s'époumona-t-il.

Erèbe, en quête de s'emparer des souvenirs des amis de Jaden, avait écouté la discussion que Chad avait entretenue avec Isidor depuis le début. Il fut d'ailleurs assez surpris que son ''canular'' se soit avéré véritable. Cela lui eut facilité grandement la tâche dans son plan. Le blondinet adopta son sourire insolent et croisa ses bras.

— Oh ? Dois-je te rappeler qui me suppliait de connaître le nom de son rival ?

Chad ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Au fond de lui, il savait que cette ordure avait raison. Il se sentait si impuissant, si faible. La coquille vide sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— Néanmoins, reprit Erèbe en agitant son index, je peux te proposer autre chose. J'ai écouté toute ta discussion avec Isidor Rhodes, et je pense que je peux t'aider.

— Eh bien, si tu as entendu Isidor, tu sais qu'il est impossible de conquérir son cœur, maintenant, répondit cyniquement Chad.

Erèbe porta sa main à ses lèvres, pour se retenir de pouffer de rire.

— Qui a parlé de conquérir ? Si tu veux tout savoir, mes plans ont changé. J'ai à présent le pouvoir de faire tomber la reine des obélisques à tes pieds.

— Laisse-moi rire.

— Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois sceptique. Mais que dirais-tu d'en voir un aperçu ?

Chad leva un sourcil, toujours méfiant. En réalité, il n'avait rien à perdre dans cette histoire. Il avait déjà tout perdu de toute manière. Sa famille, son honneur, la fille qu'il aimait…

— Très bien, montre-moi alors, stupide magicien !

— Ce n'est pas ''Stupide magicien'' mais Erèbe.

Chad leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour montrer son exaspération. Le jaune Râ sorti une carte de sa poche.

— Fixe cette carte, déclara le blond on ne peut plus sérieux.

La carte montrée par le jeune homme était vierge. L'ex-obélisque, était à la fois déçu mais s'attendait bien, à ce que cet escroc ne soit qu'un menteur. Mais au moment où il allait tourner les talons, il eut l'impression que la carte s'illuminait et commençait à se dessiner peu à peu. Il fut contraint de fermer les yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il regarda aux alentours. Il écarquilla ses prunelles ébène quand il découvrit que la plage ayant disparu fut remplacée par un paysage rempli de verdure, et d'un immense château, aux couleurs bleues et blanches.

— Le dortoir des Bleues !? s'écria Chad.

Le jeune homme fut également surpris d'avoir retrouvé sur lui, son uniforme d'obélisque. Mais ce ne fut pas ça le plus ahurissant. Lorsqu'il la vit crier son nom à plein poumon au loin, il crut que sa mâchoire s'était décrochée. La jeune fille aux cheveux de blé courut vers lui et l'enlaça.

— A-Alexia ? balbutia-t-il

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille le serra d'autant plus contre elle. Ce moment, il en avait tant rêve. Il pouvait sentir le doux parfum de sa bien-aimée, ressentir sa présence…

— Alors, satisfait ? demanda le blond à l'origine de ce miracle.

Chad détourna son regard de la belle blonde, pour observer le jaune Râ adossé contre le mur du château, dans l'ombre.

— B-Bien sûr, mais Comment… Comment as-tu fait ça ? réclama Chad ne sachant quelle émotion devait-il adopter.

Le blond se mit à sourire.

— Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. J'ai juste suivi, ce que voulait réellement ton cœur. Ce à quoi tu penses, tes envies, tes émotions, tous ces éléments créent l'essence même d'un rêve.

Chad le regarda incrédule, jusqu'à ce qu'il retienne le mot ''rêve''.

— Tout ceci n'est pas réel… conclut le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres.

— Oui mais, à quoi bon vivre dans un monde où tu sais d'avance que tu ne pourras jamais être avec la fille que tu aimes ?

— Je sais mais, tout ça est trop étrange ! J'ignore ce que je veux réellement, et…

Il fut soudainement coupé par Erèbe.

— Autrefois, j'avais un ami. C'était même mon meilleur ami, rit-il doucement. Et il y avait une question qu'il aimait bien me poser… «Tu sais pourquoi le soleil rougit au crépuscule ?» Cette phrase n'avait pas de signification particulière, on pouvait facilement deviner la réponse et en plus, elle n'était même pas de lui. Cela dit tu sais ce que cela m'a appris ? Il y a certaines choses dans ce monde qui n'auront jamais de réponses. Mais, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ne peut pas les apprécier comme elles le sont.

Chad resta bouche bée l'espace d'un instant, puis réfléchit sérieusement. Le doute apparut dans son esprit.

— Chad, ne me laisse pas… souffla l'Alexia de son rêve.

Cette illusion le persuada. Instantanément, il prit sa décision.

— Je… Je veux rester ici.

— En es-tu sûr ? Si c'est le cas, tu devras simplement renoncer à tous les souvenirs qui te lient à Jaden. Ce qui inclut que tu resteras à jamais dans ce rêve.

Erèbe avait pris certaines précautions avant de lui faire cette proposition, sous les conseils de son ''petit fantôme'', il lui avait expliqué que les souvenirs ne pouvaient pas totalement être ''volés''. Ils étaient en quelque sorte enfouis. Et lorsqu'il s'en emparerait, les souvenirs liés à Jaden pouvaient tout aussi bien retourner d'où ils venaient, à la condition que ces derniers soient stimulés d'une certaine manière. En ce cas, il valait mieux que Chad reste prisonnier de son rêve pour ne plus jamais rencontrer Jaden, ainsi l'esprit serait capable de conserver ses souvenirs.

— Oui, je veux rester ici, souffla Chad.

À ces mots, une lumière jaillit de la poche d'Erèbe. La carte de toute à l'heure, fut entièrement dessinée, et fit apparaître, Chad, les yeux clos, tombant vers l'obscurité. Ce rêve éphémère l'avait plongé dans l'inexorable chute du sommeil, ou plutôt celui des ténèbres…

— Courir après ses rêves, quelle idiotie… soupira le blond.

* * *

Chapitre enfin terminé ! o/. (Oui pour une fois je vais faire un commentaire) Étant donné que ce chap' contient pas mal d'infos, sur la notion de souvenirs, de la lumière, des ténèbres, etc...(Fan de Kingdom Hearts oblige) La suite de toutes ces explications seront dans les prochains chapitres ! Pour quelle raison (à part la flemme) ? Eh bien, vous pouvez voir que j'ai écrit plus de 2000 mots pour celui -ci, donc les petites discutes' d'Erèbe et du petit fantôme auraient été trop lourdes à mon goût. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et aura au moins eu le mérite de vous faire découvrir cette magnifique série qu'est Steven Universe. :) (Le prochain chap mettra sûrement plus de temps à sortir, désolé :S)


	6. Doux souvenir, Partie 1

Erèbe bailla, tandis qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre. Il s'étira, et s'allongea sur son matelas, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Le blond ignorait qu'en sortant du rêve de Chad, ou plutôt de l'illusion créée par son petit fantôme, il serait autant épuisé. Afin de mieux manipulé le ténébreux, il avait demandé à son ami de l'au-delà de monter de toute pièce un rêve, grâce aux quelques pouvoirs qu'il avait récupéré du duel de Bastien. Son petit fantôme était indéniablement lié à Jaden et à ceux qu'il l'entoure. Ce fut pour cette raison que son stratagème avait marché. Erèbe aurait très bien pu l'affronter en duel, mais cela aurait été une perte considérable de temps. Profiter de la faiblesse de Chad était d'autant plus amusant et plus simple. En réalité, Le blond n'était pas aussi sadique et fou qu'il ne le paraissait. Il avait été pris en pitié par ce pauvre ''ex-obélisque'', et l'avait donc envoyé dans un monde où il pourrait être heureux. Jaden faisait souffrir ses propres amis, peut-être même sans le savoir, et cela le mettait hors de lui.

Le nouvel étudiant bailla de nouveau, avant de fermer lentement ses paupières et partir… pour le monde des rêves.

* * *

— Eh ! Ça t'dit un duel ?

Erèbe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se réveiller à cause d'une voix plus ou moins pénible. Il se rendit compte qu'il était avachi sur son bureau de classe. Il ne se trouvait ni à la duel académie, ni sur son lit. L'odeur de la craie, les filles portant un uniforme faisant penser à ceux de Sailor Moon, la sonnerie propre à cette école, le blond comprit seulement après quelques secondes, qu'il était dans son ancien collège. Erèbe porta ensuite son attention sur la personne qui l'interpellait. C'était un jeune adolescent ayant le même âge que lui, portant un visage harmonieux, néanmoins, accompagné de quelques ''petits défauts'', tel que son immonde tignasse argentée, ainsi que ses yeux couleur rubis. (Enfin, d'après Erèbe) Le blond prit une mine renfrognée avant de l'envoyer balader.

— Dégage !

— Rho, allez ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ? Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas avoir aucun ami, fit l'argenté tel un professeur faisant la moral à son élève.

— Je ne me souviens pas être devenu ami avec toi, la permanente, embêta Erèbe de son sourire carnassier.

— Répète un peu pour voir ! Mes cheveux sont frisés naturellement ! répondit l'autre, de manière exagérée.

C'était comme ça tous les jours. Erèbe n'était pas du tout quelqu'un d'avenant. À tel point que, dès que quelqu'un l'approchait de trop près pour lui parler, il lui lançait un regard noir, ou un ''dégage !''. Plus personne ne l'approchait depuis, à part un seul individu, « Bell ». C'était le seul ''gars'' dans cette classe que le blond trouvait digne d'intérêt. Il avait beau l'insulter, l'argenté revenait toujours à la charge, encore plus confiant que jamais. Mais c'était sans compter son talent de duelliste. Effectivement, si on pouvait les qualifier de contraire dans leur caractère, il en était de même pour leur carte. Erèbe utilisait un deck de type lumière, tandis que Bell utilisait un deck de type ténèbres. Ironique, lorsqu'on connaissait leur caractère.

Au fur et à mesure, il s'était finalement lié d'amitié avec le jeune homme aux prunelles pourpres. Les élèves de la classe, les avaient même surnommés ''Les Deux Contraires''.

— Dis-moi blondinet, ça t'dit de manger une glace ?

— Ce n'est pas blondinet, mais Erèbe ! répondit-il violemment. Non seulement, je n'ai plus l'âge pour aller en manger une, mais je n'en prends jamais. Et tu le sais !

— Tu n'as plus l'âge de lire le Jump non plus, si je comprends bien ? lança Bell, en voyant le livre que son ami portait dans la main, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la rue.

— La ferme !

L'argenté gloussa en voyant la réaction si prévisible de son ami, et continua son chemin pour rentrer chez lui, toujours accompagné d'Erèbe, jusqu'à arriver devant un marchand de glace.

— Comme d'hab' s'il vous plait, demanda Bell, à une dame ayant l'air plutôt âgée.

Elle s'empressa de sortir une glace de son congèle et la tendit au jeune homme.

— Oh ! Il m'en faudrait une deuxième, si ça ne vous dérange pas !

La veille femme répéta la même opération et donna la deuxième glace. Après avoir payé, Bell lança un grand sourire avant d'offrir le met à son ami.

— Hum ? C'était pour moi ? Tsss, je t'avais dit que j'en voulais pas !

Soudain, l'argenté prit une mine de chiot battu. Malheureusement la vue de ce genre de chose, adoucissait le cœur du pauvre blond.

— Ranh ! Arrête de faire cette tête-là ! Je vais la prendre, ta glace !

Bell avait tout comme Erèbe, un certain pouvoir de manipulation. Sans le savoir, Il parvenait sans mal à attendrir le cœur de n'importe quel caïd.

Erèbe regarda tout d'abord, indifférent, la glace que lui avait donné son ami, puis croqua un morceau.

— Hum… C'est plutôt bon…

— Exactement ! Oh fait, j'te l'ai pas dit mais, si on obtient un bâtonnet gagnant, on gagne une carte exclusive !

— Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ? demanda Erèbe en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui mais, si je te l'avais dit tu n'aurais pas apprécié ta glace. Bêta !

— Ce n'est pas ''Bêta'' mais Erèbe, répliqua l'interpellé, imperturbable. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as déjà gagné ? Quelle carte ?

— Ah, euh… non. J'ai jamais gagné !

— Ca m'étonne avec toutes les glaces que tu te bouffes, lança le blond en haussant un sourcil.

Les paroles d'Erèbe eurent pour effet de pourfendre le crâne du jeune homme aux yeux rubis. Les deux adolescents partirent ensuite vers un endroit plus agréable pour manger leur glace. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, ils virent un jeune garçon ayant à peu près leur âge des cheveux bruns, assis, en train de manger lui aussi une glace.

— Salut, Jaden. Tu es en avance aujourd'hui ? demanda Erèbe l'air de rien tandis qu'il mangeait sa glace.

Le blond s'assit à la droite du jeune garçon répondant au nom de Jaden, suivi de Bell toujours à l'allure fantomatique. Le pauvre ne s'était toujours pas remis de la critique d'Erèbe.

— Non, c'est juste vous deux qui êtes en retard... Attends Erèbe, tu manges une glace ?!

L'adolescent grimaça. Lui qui clamait haut et fort qu'il ne mangerait jamais de glace sous prétexte que c'était destiné aux gamins, n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur les deux sujets, sur quoi il répondit :

— 'la faute de Bell. Je pensais que c'était pour toi, la glace.

Tandis qu'Erèbe grignotait son met couleur turquoise, Jaden tourna alors la tête vers Bell. Ce dernier penchait sa tête et cachait involontairement ses yeux par ses mèches argentés, accentuant l'effet comique de sa dégaine de zombie.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda le brun d'une voix amusée.

— Il a dû faire une overdose de glace, à force d'essayer de trouver un bâtonnet gagnant, répliqua Erèbe, se prêtant au jeu.

— Bell t'en a enfin parlé ?

— Oui, enfin, comme tu le dis, soupira le blond.

Erèbe possédait également un troisième ami. Lorsqu'il traînait avec Bell sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient souvent croisé le jeune adolescent en train de manger une glace, assis sur un muret admirant le couché de soleil. L'argenté s'était rapidement lié d'amitié suivi d'Erèbe, s'étant réellement intéresser à lui lorsqu'il leur avait appris qu'il était duelliste. Néanmoins, même s'ils semblaient bien s'entendre, le blond semblait avoir besoin d'être plus distant avec Jaden. La première raison, et la plus simple d'ailleurs, était que lui et Bell ne faisaient pas parti du même collège que le brun. La seconde, était que la naïveté de Jaden lui rappelait la personnalité de l'argenté. Pouvoir faire confiance à n'importe qui, offrir un sourire aux personnes qui vous méprisent, le blond grinçait des dents rien qu'à y penser. Il ne saurait dire s'il était jaloux, ou en colère après eux, pour un tel excès de confiance. Il avait peur pour eux. Erèbe avait déjà essayé de se faire des amis par le passé mais…. tout n'était que mensonge. Ses soi-disant ''camarades'' ne s'intéressaient qu'à ses cartes, ils avaient même essayé de les lui voler. Le blond leur avait répondu par un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac, ou dans le visage. Depuis, il ne s'approchait de personne, hormis Jaden et Bell.

— Les gars, vous comptez faire quoi après le collège ? demanda Bell, après un long moment de silence, seulement interrompu par le craquement des glaces.

Il serra contre lui une de ses jambes, tout en admirant le coucher de soleil, le sourire aux lèvres. Les deux autres adolescents le regardèrent. La vue du crépuscule avait sûrement dû lui faire oublier ses soucis.

— J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense… qu'on devrait tenter notre chance à la duel académie.

— Ça pourrait être sympa ! s'exclama Jaden.

— J'espère que tu plaisantes, répondit le blond avec agacement en s'adressant à Bell. De un, je ne pense pas que tes parents soient d'accord, sachant que si tu perds un seul de tes duels en carrière pro, tu peux dire bye-bye à la vie de pacha et tu n'auras plus rien. De deux, tu penses vraiment pouvoir être accepté dans la meilleure école du monde ?

— Alors je ne perdrai pas. Je ne reculerai devant aucun duel, et si je venais à perdre, cela voudrait dire que je ne méritais pas le titre de duelliste pro. Je me sens incapable de me diriger vers une autre voie. Non, je crois que, je suis fait… pour le duel de monstre. C'est toute ma vie. Peu importe les obstacles je les surmonterai, quitte à abandonner ma famille, et mon nom.

Erèbe le fixa un long moment, se demandant s'il devait le prendre au sérieux ou non. Il sentit le froid s'emparer de ses doigts, il tourna la tête vers sa glace en train de fondre, et s'empressa de la finir.

— Crétin, souffla le blond.

— Jaden t'es avec moi, du coup, il ne nous reste que…

Les deux complices se mirent à fixer Erèbe. Ce dernier soupira, vaincu.

— Pourquoi pas. Je n'ai jamais réellement pensé à autre chose que les duels de toute façon.

— Yeah ! À nous trois, on est sûr de devenir les rois de la duel académie ! Apparemment il y a trois couleurs pour classer les élèves. Le bleu, et le jaune ne sont pas vraiment ma couleur, donc… euh ça veut dire qu'on sera rouge.

— Depuis quand tu décides ? lança Erèbe.

Bell s'approcha du visage d'Erèbe poussant le front de ce dernier à l'aide de son index, avec un sourire narquois.

— Pour être au moins chez les jaunes, il faut réussir brillamment l'exam' écrit, ce qui je te rappelle… n'est pas ton point fort, mon cher Erèbe.

— La ferme !

— C'est pour ça qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on réussisse l'exam' sur terrain, reprit Bell s'étant préalablement retiré du chien enragé. On pourra être rouge, comme ça ! Bien sûr si on me propose de monter, je refuserai. Le bleu et le jaune c'est plutôt… nah. Le rouge c'est la braise, la combativité, c'est le courage.

Il prit une nouvelle bouché de sa glace avant de la finir.

— Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Bell. D'ailleurs en parlant de duel, répliqua Jaden, j'ai récupéré un flyer pour un tournoi de duel de monstre.

Le brun mit sa glace entre ses lèvres pour chercher plus facilement son papier dans ses deux poches, il sourit lorsqu'il le retrouva.

— Voilà ! Je l'ai trouvé dans une supérette.

Les deux contraires se penchèrent et virent ce qui fut inscrit. Un tournoi était organisé par un particulier, dans le but qu'il se ''divertisse'', une récompense étant évidemment à la clé.

— Un sacré paquet de fric… souffla Erèbe.

— Des cartes rares… poursuivit Bell. Ça risque d'être plutôt marrant ! Bon, vous savez ce qui nous reste à faire maintenant ! On participe à ce tournoi, et on profite à fond avant notre futur rentrée à la duel académie !

— …Qui est dans exactement dans un an et demi scolaire. Conclut froidement le blond.

L'argenté laissa échappé un cri rauque, avant de retrouver son allure fantomatique.

— On aura qu'à élaborer nos stratégies ensemble. proposa Jaden souriant comme à son habitude.

— Très peu pour moi, rétorqua Erèbe en se levant et en saisissant son sac, qu'il mit sur son épaule.

— Pareille… désolé Jaden… Mais j'ai pas trop envie que vous voyez mon deck, toi et Erèbe.

— Oh, je comprends… répondit Jaden sans masquer sa déception.

Il baissa la tête vers le bâtonnet de sa glace qu'il avait à présent terminée et écarquilla ses yeux.

— J'ai… J'ai gagné !?

Les deux autres sur le point de partir, regardèrent brièvement Jaden, et vérifièrent à leur tour leur bâtonnet.

— J'ai (enfin) gagné ! s'exclama Bell.

— Pour ma première glace, j'ai plutôt de la chance, j'ai aussi gagné.

— Ça c'est vraiment pas juste par contre… s'indigna le jeune homme aux yeux pourpres avant de croiser les bras pour montrer son mécontentement.

Jaden et Erèbe ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la mine boudeuse ridicule de leur ami.

— Alors, on va les chercher ces cartes ? déclara le blond.


	7. Doux souvenir, Partie 2

— Tenez, dit un homme en charge de distribuer les cartes aux gagnants. Vous pouvez choisir n'importe quelle carte de ce bac.

Bell fut le premier à se jeter à la recherche d'une carte, parmi les cinquantaines proposées. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, les cartes étaient toutes emballées, afin de laisser le hasard choisir la future carte de l'argenté.

— Comment j'suis supposé choisir… pleurnicha-t-il exagérément.

Erèbe juste derrière, s'approcha à son tour, et poussa sans ménagement le pauvre Bell. Il survola rapidement les cartes proposées et en pris une au hasard. Jaden fit de même, et pareille pour l'argenté après un long moment d'hésitation. Ils ouvrirent leur paquet en même temps pour y découvrir la carte soi-disant exclusive.

— Violent orage… C'est une blague ?! s'exclama Bell à la vue de cette carte presque commune.

— Oooh, comme c'est triste, se moqua Erèbe d'un sourire narquois. La chance n'est jamais avec toi, on dirait…

—Ah ouais ? Je suis sûr que tu as eu bien pire que moi !

Le blond dévoila sa carte. Il était inscrit d'une magnifique écriture dorée _, Good or Evil ?_ Bell fut subjugué par l'aquarelle splendide harmonisant l'ébène et le doré. On pouvait y voir deux guerriers se confrontant, symbolisant respectivement la lumière, et les ténèbres.

— Une fun card… murmura Bell. Celle que tu as obtenu fait partie des rares cartes que l'on peut obtenir grâce aux glaces.

L'expression de Bell s'affaissa. Son sourire n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, remplacé par une mine jalouse et triste.

— Je crois que je vais y aller ! dit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de garder sa gaieté habituelle.

— Tu ne veux pas voir ma carte ? s'interrogea Jaden, avec son ton naïf habituel.

— Nan, t'en fait pas ! Je préfère la découvrir lorsqu'on s'affronta. Ça pourrait être un duel bien plus amusant !

Erèbe leva les yeux au ciel. D'une certaine façon, la honte se dessinait sur son visage. Il ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir montré sa carte, et encore moins que cet abruti ait un avantage. Le blond ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, mais son orgueil le perdrait…

L'organisateur du tournoi s'aidant de sa canne pour se déplacer, s'approcha du bas-balcon, lui offrant une vue splendide sur l'attroupement de duellistes réunis en cette fraîche matinée d'automne. De ses vieux yeux fatigués, il les observa un à un jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur trois d'entre eux. Son visage marqué par ses rides s'étira dans un léger sourire. Durant de longues années, ce vieil homme était passionné par le duel de monstre. Depuis lors, il organisait régulièrement des tournois, et se délectait de voir le visage des concurrents détruits par la défaite. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il pensait reconnaître tous les habitués de ses tournois, la vue de ces trois individus raviva sa flamme de spectateur. Le basané avait vaguement entendu parler des deux contraires, et de Jaden. Utiliser un deck élémentaire se basant sur les super-héros était peu commun. Tout comme un, détruisant tout sur son passage à l'aide de la lumière, ou encore l'autre, gagnant grâce à l'union de ses monstres. À un moment Erèbe discutait avec ses deux amis, puis à un autre son regard croisa celui du vieil homme aux yeux péridot. Le blond sembla le défier du regard, ce qui eut pour effet d'élargir le sourire de son observateur. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce dernier recula de quelques pas.

— Nathalie, pépia-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son fauteuil accompagné de son verre de whisky, combien avons-nous de concurrents cette année ?

— Précisément deux cents cinquante-trois cette année monsieur, répondit la dénommé Nathalie, toujours à l'affut des demandes de son employeur.

Le basané secoua légèrement son breuvage pour écouter le crépitement des glaçons s'entrechoquant, puis le finit d'une seule traite.

— Bien, cela fait donc trois duellistes de plus cette année…

— Effectivement, de plus ces nouveaux concurrents sont—

— Épargne-moi ce charabia inutile, je sais qui ils sont. Non, ce qui m'intéresse est d'avoir un duel intéressant avec cet Erèbe… Trouve-moi un duelliste digne d'intérêt pour l'affronter.

— Bien monsieur…

Adossé derrière un pilier, le blond, dont les nerfs pouvaient se briser si facilement, avait succombé à l'un de ses nombreux défauts, qui fut la curiosité. Il avait pris soin d'écouter cette discussion. Au premier regard, il savait que ce vieux cachait quelque chose, à l'observer avec un sourire si… étrange, lui, Bell et Jaden. Il ne s'était pas trompé finalement.

'' _Pas la peine de choisir de bons duellistes, vieux débris, je vais tous les exploser sans problème''_ pensa-t-il.

— T'étais passé où ? demanda Bell. On tourne une seconde la tête, et à la seconde d'après tu disparais !

Erèbe fut sur le point de répliquer mais le discours de l'organisateur du tournoi avait déjà commencé. Le vieil homme y expliqua sa passion pour le duel de monstre, puis les règles du tournoi. Puis, il annonça les premiers duels.

— Erèbe contre Sightor.

Les acclamations pour le jeune garçon : Sightor, ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Erèbe resta neutre, jusqu'à ce qu'une groupie du duelliste s'accoude sur son épaule pour lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

— Oh ? Tu penses vraiment ça ? Eh bien j'espère que ton duelliste fétiche ne va pas se faire massacrer …

La terrifiante expression du blond réussit à faire fuir toutes les personnes aux alentours. Il se retourna vers ses amis :

— Bon, j'y vais, je vous interdis de perdre votre premier match

— Je te retourne le conseil mon cher Erèbe, poursuivit Bell.

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête, et s'engouffra dans le couloir menant à l'arène de son premier duel.

— Ce duel opposera le favoris Sightor contre Erèbe, déclara l'arbitre. Je vous prie de rester fair-play, et faire honneur à monsieur Agreste, l'organisateur du tournoi. Étant donné que vous participez pour la première fois, Erèbe, vous ouvrirez la manche.

— Ne m'en veut pas si tu perds minablement, provoqua Sightor à l'attention du blond, d'un sourire narquois.

En guise de réponse Erèbe alluma son disque de duel.

— EN GARDE ! crièrent-ils.

La pile électrique portant le nom d'Erèbe, ne perdit pas une seconde piocha, et observa brièvement son jeu.

— Je pose une carte face verso, puis j'invoque Reflect Bounder en mode attaque !

 _ **Reflect Bounder**_

 _ **Attribut : Lumière**_

 _ **ATK : 1700 / DEF : 1000**_

— J'active à présent _Château Lumineux_ , et augmente de 700 points l'attaque de mon monstre. Je termine mon tour.

 _(Reflect Bounder ATK : 1700 + 700 = 2400)_

— À mon tour ! Je pioche.

L'assurance de l'adversaire d'Erèbe parut se dissiper. Aucune carte de son jeu ne pouvait lui venir en aide.

— Je pose un monstre face caché et je termine mon tour.

— C'est tout ? se moqua Erèbe. Je pensais affronter un duelliste non pas un guignol. Tss, tant pis. J'active mon piège, _Laboratoire de Changement de Niveau._ Son mécanisme est très simple, je lance un dé, et selon le résultat mon monstre changera de niveau. Bien sûr si le dé tombe sur un, mon monstre sera détruit. Et pour ce pari, je choisis de ma main, mon cher _Andro Sphinx_ !

Un hologramme en forme de dé se créa sous leurs yeux. Il se lança tout seul, puis à la suite de quelques secondes de suspense le dé afficha le un. Le monstre d'Erèbe venait d'être envoyé au cimetière. Il y eut d'abord un fou rire de Sightor, qui se transforma en fou rire général. Le public qui, jusqu'ici craignait la défaite de leur champion, fut rassuré par la chute monumentale du jeune garçon. Erèbe envoya au cimetière son _Andro Sphinx,_ mais invoqua néanmoins un de ses monstres de niveau 4 les plus puissants : _Kaiser Hippocampe._

 _ **Kaiser Hippocampe**_

 _ **Attribut : Lumière**_

 _ **ATK : 1700 / DEF : 1650**_

Le blond donna l'ordre à son monstre invoqué précédemment, d'attaquer la carte adverse face caché. Il triompha sans problème. Puis, ce fut au tour de Reflect Bounder d'attaquer.

 _ **Sightor : 4000 – 2400 (Reflect Bounder + Château Lumineux) = 1600 LP**_

— À mon tour ! cria Sightor dans les aigus, provoquant un rire discret mais moqueur chez certains spectateurs. Taisez-vous ! Hurla-t-il de plus belle.

Tout était peine perdu, il le savait… Ses cartes n'étaient pas avec lui. Pour preuve, il venait de piocher une carte à peine plus puissante que celle du _Kaiser Hippocampe_ d'Erèbe donc, n'arrivant même pas à la cheville de _son Reflect Bounder_. Mais tant pis, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout pour obtenir un minimum de contenance de la part de son public. Sans remettre sa carte dans sa main, il la posa directement sur son disque de duel.

— J'invoque mon _Sombre Lame_ et celui-ci va directement ton _Kaiser_ !

 _ **Sombre Lame**_

 _ **Attribut : Ténèbres**_

 _ **ATK : 1800 / DEF : 1500**_

Sans perdre une seule seconde, le monstre de Sightor dégaina son épée et l'abattue sur le crâne de Kaiser Hippocampe sans aucune difficulté.

 _ **Erèbe : 4000 – 100 (Kaiser 1700 ATK – Sombre Lame ATK : 1800 = 100 LP)= 3900 LP**_

— Pour terminer j'active ceci : _Cœur de l'opprimé_ !

— C'est possible de jouer aussi mal ? Cracha le bond. Tu aurais très bien pu la jouer au tour d'avant.

— Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ! cria son adversaire virant au rouge. J'aurai très bien pu la—

— Piocher ce tour ci ? Hm… Non. La carte que tu as piochée était ta _Sombre Lame._ À force de t'être emballé tu n'as même pas fait attention à ce léger détail. C'est-à-dire, poser directement ta carte sur ton disque de , si tu peux me permettre, je vais directement en finir.

— Quoi !

— Je pioche! J'invoque _Freed le Vagabond Courageux_ et c'est terminé.

 _ **Freed le Vagabond Courageux**_

 _ **Attribut : Lumière**_

 _ **ATK : 1700 / DEF : 1200**_

— J'active sa capacité spéciale. En bannissant deux monstres de lumière de mon cimetière, Freed peut détruire un monstre ayant une attaque supérieure à lui.

— Attends ! Tu as juste ton Kaiser au cimetière.

— Faux ! répliqua Erèbe en replaçant ses cheveux en arrière. Grâce au _Laboratoire de Changement de Niveau_ de tout à l'heure, mon monstre est allé au cimetière, sans oublier que c'est un monstre de lumière.

Le blond sortit ses deux cartes de son cimetière pour les remettre dans sa poche. Ce qui eut pour effet de détruire le _Sombre Lame_ adverse. Pour finir, _Freed le Vagabond Courageux_ acheva les LP de Sightor.

 _ **Sightor : 1600 – 1700 (ATK Freed) = 0 LP**_

— Et le vainqueur de ce match est… Erèbe ! déclara l'arbitre.

Il y eut d'abord un silence puis après des acclamations. Sans un mot Erèbe se tourna et reparti d'où il venait.

Pendant ce temps, l'adversaire du blond s'écroula, les poings crispés, vouant une haine sans précédent envers son adversaire. Ce ''contraire'' avait fait plus, que le faire perdre. Il l'avait humilié.


	8. Doux souvenir, Partie 3

Erèbe ayant déjà massacré son adversaire était confortablement installé dans les gradins entourant les arènes de duels. Il regardait sans grand intérêt le duel de Bell sur le point de commencer. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Jaden, qui, lui aussi avait gagné son match.

— Tu as déjà fini ?! s'exclama Jaden.

— Je peux te dire la même chose. Il me semble que tu avais commencé après moi d'ailleurs.

— Ouais, j'étais motivé de finir ce duel, pour voir Bell combattre. Disons que c'est grâce à la carte que j'ai obtenue avec les bâtons de glaces, que j'ai pu rapidement terminer mon duel.

— J'espère que tu ne t'attendais pas à voir un duel d'exception… On parle d'un crétin qui compte sur la chance pour gagner.

— Dis pas ça ! coupa le brun, les sourcils à présent froncés. Si Bell gagne ses matchs ce n'est pas grâce à la chance, mais à la confiance qu'il voue, envers ses cartes. Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça avant, pendant un duel ?

Les yeux noisette de Jaden se teintèrent pour l'un, d'un reflet orange puis l'autre bleu. Cet effet lui procura des yeux vairons terriblement étranges et inquiétants avec l'expression qu'il arborait… Erèbe fut légèrement déboussolé par ce spectacle. Il mit du temps avant de répondre, se demandant, si les iris de Jaden avaient réellement changé de couleur ou si cela venait de lui.

— J'suis désolé Jaden mais, je ne crois pas du tout à cette histoire d'âme des carte.

Un silence de plomb régna entre les deux amis. Ils firent silence tous les deux et observèrent le duel de Bell. À cet instant, le brun était déterminé. Déterminé à montrer la puissance de _l'âme des cartes_ à son ami.

— Erèbe, te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu ne seras pas convaincu par le duel de Bell, alors...

Jaden glissa sa main jusqu'à sa hanche dans l'optique de prendre une carte de son étui.

— Lors de mon prochain duel, je ne me servirai pas de cette carte, confia l'adolescent toujours aussi sérieux, tandis qu'il confia sa carte à son ami. Et je le gagnerai. Ça, je peux te l'assurer.

Les yeux saphir du blond se posèrent sur l'objet. Il y découvrit un somptueux démon pourvut d'ailes mauves, encadré de cheveux en bataille couleur argenté et violacé. Quel était le plus en effrayant dans cette carte ? Erèbe n'aurait su le dire. Entre le regard déterminé et perçant des yeux vairons de la bête ailée, ainsi que sa posture imposante, un frisson parcourut tout le corps du jeune homme. Il observa le nom de la créature, puis le prononça dans un chuchotement :

— Yubel…

Erèbe releva la tête, cette carte avait comme un pouvoir hypnotisant… Il devait arrêter de la fixer comme un idiot.

— Je te demanderai juste de prendre soin de Yubel jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. C'est bon, tu t'en souviendras ? questionna Jaden d'un grand sourire.

— Hum. Je m'en souviendrai.

* * *

— En garde ! Cria l'un des deux adversaires.

Le duelliste opposant Bell prit l'initiative du combat et piocha une carte. Peu bavard, il se contenta de poser deux cartes face verso, dont une carte monstre. (Note de l'auteur : rappel, les cartes monstres face verso n'ont pas la même position que les cartes magiques/pièges)

— À mon tour ! poursuivit Bell avec entrain. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ! J'invoque mon _Sombrelame_ , à présent, il va attaquer ton monstre face caché !

 _ **Sombrelame**_

 _ **Niveau 4**_

 _ **Attribut : Ténèbres**_

 _ **ATK : 1800 / DEF : 1500**_

Avant que son monstre ne se fasse détruire, le duelliste mystérieux activa sa carte piège : Cylindre magique. Son effet lui permit d'annuler l'attaque du monstre, et renvoyer les dommages à l'adversaire. Bell ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois son jeu, puis finit par poser une carte face verso.

Bell : 4000 – 1800 = 2200

Duelliste : 4000

— Ce duel est assez décevant quand on y pense, déclara Erèbe depuis les gradins, à Jaden. Bell ne fait que des erreurs de débutant…

— Le duel est loin d'être terminé, Erèbe.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Ce fut au tour de l'adversaire de Bell, dont l'expression était indescriptible, tant son écharpe recouvrait le bas de son visage. Il piocha, observa son jeu, et se mit à regarder Bell. Contre toute attente, le jeune homme passa son tour.

— Hm ? Ta manière de jouer est vraiment très étrange. Comment tu t'appelles, au fait ?

Le duelliste resta silencieux face à cette question. Bell était un parfait incapable pour poser les bonnes questions au bon moment…

— Donc… Tu ne me répondras pas. Tant pis… Je pose une carte face cachée, et j'invoque _Marausseur Vorse_ !

 _ **Marausseur Vorse**_

 _ **Niveau 4**_

 _ **Attribut ténèbres**_

 _ **ATK : 1900 / DEF : 1200**_

— _Sombrelame_ , attaque de nouveau son monstre face verso, et _Marausseur Vorse_ , quant à toi, attaque ses points de vie !

Les deux monstres passèrent à l'action sans ménager l'adversaire qui les opposait. Face à ces deux colosses, le jeune homme masqué ne put rien répliquer. Il perdit tout d'abord, son monstre face caché, puis la plupart de ses points de vie.

Bell : 2200

Duelliste : 4000 – 1900 = 2100

Légèrement perturbé, mais toujours aussi muet, il assura au mieux sa défense en posant une carte face cachée, et un monstre face verso. Le jeune homme clôtura ainsi son tour.

— Tu vois ? Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il reprendrait l'avantage, lança Jaden.

— Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort sur ce point-là, je l'admets.

— Je pose un monstre face cachée et je termine mon tour.

Bell était cette-fois ci, bien déterminé à ne pas reproduire la même erreur.

Le jeune homme masqué dévoila une de ses cartes face cachée, _cœur de l'opprimé_. En montrant une carte de monstre de type normale, à l'adversaire, le joueur peut piocher une nouvelle carte. Grâce à cette astuce, il put piocher quatre nouvelles cartes. Il poursuivit son tour en invoquant le _Frère de Harpie._

 _ **Frère de Harpie**_

 _ **Niveau : 4**_

 _ **Attribut : Vent**_

 _ **ATK : 1800 / DEF : 600**_

Le monstre reflétait parfaitement la personnalité de son maître. Accentué d'un air mystérieux et attisant l'appréhension, le Frère de Harpie ne perdit pas une seconde pour détruire le monstre face verso de Bell.

— En détruisant mon monstre, Sangan, tu viens d'activer sa capacité spéciale, expliqua le plus sérieusement du monde, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Il me permet de choisir dans mon deck un monstre ayant une attaque de 1500 ou moins. Et de le placer dans ma main.

Bell exécuta la capacité spéciale de son monstre et sembla légèrement sourire.

Sur ce combo, l'adversaire de Bell mit fin à son tour.

— C'est terminé, souffla l'argenté aux yeux rubis. J'invoque mon _Dragon Noirdencre !_

 _ **Dragon Noirdencre**_

 _ **Niveau 3**_

 _ **Attribut : ténèbres**_

 _ **ATK : 900 / DEF : 600**_

— Il faut que je te remercie… Sans ton attaque j'aurais jamais pu obtenir cette carte. À présent laisse-moi terminer ce duel comme il se doit ! J'active la capacité spéciale de mon dragon. Si _Sombrelame_ est sur le terrain, je peux me servir de mon _Dragon Noirdencre_ comme carte d'équipement. C'est là que ça devient intéressant ! Mon _Sombrelame_ gagne 400 points d'attaque et de défense.

 **Sombrelame ATK : 1800 + 400 = 2200**

 **DEF : 1500 + 400= 1900**

— _Sombrelame_ ! Attaque son monstre !

 **Duelliste LP 2100 – 400 = 1700 : 2200**

 **(ATK : Sombrelame) – 1800 (Frère de Harpie) = 400**

— À ton tour _Marrausseur Vorse_ ! Attaque directement ses points de vie !

 **Bell : LP 2200**

 **Duelliste : LP 1700 : 1700 – 1900 (ATK 1900 : Marausseur Vorse) = 0**

— La victoire est… pour Bell ! déclara l'arbitre.

Celui-ci lança un sourire des plus sincères à son adversaire, et croisa ses mains derrière sa tignasse.

— C'a été un chouette duel ! Remettons ça à un de ces quatre !

Son adversaire se contenta d'hocher brièvement la tête. Il était impossible de savoir si le jeune homme masqué avait l'air déçu ou non.

* * *

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ce duel ?

— Hm. A vrai dire, ton histoire d'âme des cartes ne me paraît plus aussi stupide qu'avant. Pouvoir retourner aussi facilement la situation, ça correspond à Bell mais… J'ai eu le sentiment qu'il y avait autre chose dans ce duel.

— Un esprit peut-être ? sourit Jaden.

— J'en sais rien. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'j'ai senti quelque chose d'anormal.

— Ça veut dire que tu ressens enfin l'âme des cartes mon cher !

— Sincèrement, je m'en fiche.

— C'est possible d'être aussi pessimiste ? répliqua Jaden désespéré.

Erèbe ne répondit pas. Il regarda le tableau indiquant les duellistes qui devront s'affronter, et se contenta d'indiquer à son ami que son prochain match était sur le point de commencer.

— Ah ! C'est vrai ! Merci Erèbe !

Sur ces mots le jeune homme se précipita vers l'arène laissant le blond seul avec lui-même.

* * *

En attendant le retour de ses deux amis, le jeune homme aux yeux azurs mâchait quelques sucreries dans une salle de repos pour les duellistes. Bell le rejoignit enfin, la figure assez grave.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Erèbe, ayant remarqué l'inquiétude inhabituelle chez son ami.

L'argenté hocha positivement la tête sans dire un mot, avant de se reprendre.

— Après mon duel, le gars masqué est venu me voir.

Bell avait l'air nerveux. Il cherchait ses mots, croisaient, puis décroisaient ses bras.

— Et… Il m'a dit de nous méfier de Jaden.

— Donc… Si je récapitule : un gars qu'on n'a jamais croisé de notre vie, dont on ne connait pas le nom, et qui n'a pas parlé une seule fois depuis qu'on l'a rencontré, nous dit que l'un de nos amis qu'on connait depuis longtemps est dangereux. Aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance ! répondit cyniquement Erèbe.

— Non ! Y'a pas que ça. Dernièrement, j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange dans ses duels. À chaque fois que quelqu'un perd face à lui, cette personne s'évanouit. Comme si… il aspirait l'énergie de ses adversaires.

— Tu délires, j'espère ? Sérieusement…

— Mais je t'assure que—

— Mais bordel ! T'as pas bientôt fini ?! T'as rencontré ce mec qu'une seule fois et tu voudrais le croire sur parole ? On connait Jaden depuis un bon moment, et tu le crois capable de faire ça ?! C'est juste une pure coïncidence ! Voilà tout !

— J'm'en rends bien compte. Mais ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure m'a fait réfléchir. Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? Quand il joue sa carte, Yubel. Ses adversaires sont toujours terrorisés !

— Alors… Explique-moi pourquoi nous ne sommes pas ''terrorisés'' quand on fait un duel avec Jaden ?

Bell croisa cette fois-ci ses bras avec assurance, et haussa un sourcil.

— Rappelle-moi ''Alors'', quand remonte la dernière-fois que tu as affronté Jaden avec cette carte ?

Erèbe voulut répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

— Ça te convient comme réponse ? répliqua Bell sur un ton ironique.

— Ou peut-être que ça vient de cette carte tout simplement, et pas de Jaden. Sur ces paroles, le blond sortit l'objet attirant la discorde entre les deux amis.

— Me dis pas que tu lui as volé ?!

— Bien sûr… Après tout c'est bien connu ! J'adore voler les cartes de mes am— des gens que j'aime bien.

L'argenté aurait pu taquiner le jeune homme, mais il fit le choix de se taire.

— C'est lui qui me l'a donné. Il veut me prouver qu'il peut gagner sans l'aide de cette carte. Dans le but de me montrer, ''une soi-disant âme des cartes''. expliqua Erèbe, insistant le plus possible sur sa dernière phrase. Pour la rendre ridicule à souhait.

— Et toi tu n'y crois pas ?

— Bien sûr que non. Jaden avez juste de la chance de piocher de temps en temps, cette carte pile au bon moment. Il veut me prouver quoi exactement ? Que son jeu est équilibré ? Même sans Yubel ? J'suis désolé de dire ça, mais je trouve ça VRAIMENT, ridicule.

— Je n'essayerai pas de te faire changer d'avis, déclara Bell sur un ton calme. Je m'en fiche que tu ne crois pas en l'âme des cartes. C'est pas mon problème. Mais… essaye de voir au minimum les efforts que fait Jaden pour toi.

— Des… efforts ? Et puis, c'est quoi ce retournement de veste ? Y'a pas deux secondes, tu disais que tu te méfiais de Jaden.

— Je dois être vraiment un mauvais pote alors… mais grâce à toi je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'ai été stupide, sur ce coup-là.

— Ca ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude, à vrai dire, souffla le blond.

— Se méfier des gens, c'est vraiment un truc atroce... Je ferai plus attention. Quant à toi, pense aussi à ce que je t'ai dit, commenta-t-il tandis qu'il s'amusait à appuyer le front de son ami à l'aide de son index.

— Arrête ça tout de suite ! Sombre-abruti-encore-plus-niais-que-Jaden !

— Si moi je suis niais, alors toi… t'as toute les qualités pour être digne d'un émo d'ff XV ! Non, attends ! Il te manque juste les cheveux noirs, de t'appeler Noct' et c'est bon !

— Ce n'est pas Noct', mais Erèbe !

Des bruits de pas rythmés et bruyants interrompirent leur dispute. Ils étaient prêts à en découdre, et à gueuler sur la personne qui les gênait. Mais ils se turent in extremis lorsqu'ils découvrirent que la personne en question, était l'organisateur du tournoi. Cet énergumène semblait en tout point, impressionnant. Malgré son âge, ses yeux couleurs miel reflétaient une vivacité étonnante. De même pour ses cheveux et sa barbe poivre et sel.

— Ah, La jeunesse, commença le vieil homme, les mains jointes derrière son dos. Pourquoi ne pas fournir votre énergie au duel plutôt qu'à vous disputer ? Il me semble, que la finale approche à grand pas. D'ailleurs, cette année sera d'autant plus intéressante. Quatre duellistes prometteurs, s'affronteront dans un combat acharné, où l'adversité prime sur la camaraderie…

— Tu vois à quoi il fait allusion ? chuchota Bell, à l'attention de son ami.

— Je crois qu'il nous parle de la battle royal, pour la finale. Mais connaissant les vioc', ils en font toujours trop, pour rendre un rien épique.

— Une battle royal ?

— Tu ne t'es même pas renseigné sur ça, l'argenté ? Une battle royal, c'est quand plusieurs duellistes s'affrontent entre eux. Là, on va être quatre. C'est chacun pour sa pomme, mais il y a souvent des alliances pour se débarrasser des ennemis si j'ai bien compris. Enfin bref, on verra bien.

— J'espère donc, vous retrouver en finale, conclut monsieur Agreste, dans un sourire malsain.

— C'est vrai, ce serait dommage. Sans nous, les groupies ne seraient pas là pour nous encourager, et vous feriez moins de spectateurs, lança le blond, avec un sourire aussi narquois que le vieil homme.

— Quel humour, toussota Bell désespéré.

Cette réplique lui valut une douleur vive et atroce à son pied, écrasé par le blond susceptible.

— Il est rare de voir des duellistes comme vous de nos jours, s'amusa Agreste tandis qu'il reprenait son chemin. Vous avez l'air, si proche du monde des esprits…

— Hé ! Vous voulez dire quoi par-là ? demanda Erèbe sans aucun tact.

— Je t'invite à aller jusqu'en finale, duelliste. Tu le découvriras par toi-même.

— Attendez, Monsieur Agreste ! Vous…croyez au monde des esprits ? quémanda le jeune homme aux yeux rubis.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta net. Semblant être heureux d'avoir piqué la curiosité du dénommé Bell. Il se retourna lentement.

— Il y a… toutes sortes de choses auxquelles je crois, jeune duelliste. Tout comme toi, dans ma jeunesse, l'existence des esprits des cartes monstres était évidente pour moi. Ainsi que, celui du royaume des ombres.

A cette révélation, le blond leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré encore, par un fou croyant que des morceaux de papiers pouvaient avoir une âme. Néanmoins, cela fut la première fois qu'il entendit ce nom, ''royaume des ombres''.

'' _Encore une histoire pour faire peur aux gamins…''_ pensa-t-il.

Le vieil homme sortit de la salle de repos laissant un Bell impressionné, et un Erèbe méfiant.

— Finalement, il a l'air sympathique, déclara l'argenté dans un sourire.

Le blond fixa un long moment son ami. Il se demanda par ailleurs, comment-était-ce possible qu'il se méfie de l'un de ses amis, et qu'il fasse aussi facilement confiance à un inconnu.

— Bell, tu devrais faire attention. Un jour, ta naïveté te perdra.

— Fais attention à toi aussi, poursuivit-il en reprenant une mine sérieuse. A force d'ignorer et ridiculiser les pensées des gens, tu finiras par perdre quelque chose d'important.


	9. Alliance Douteuse

_**Ceci est la petite histoire d'un auteur qui a eu l'audace de ne pas écrire depuis un moment. (Et ses soi-disant excuses.)**_

 _ **\- Hé. Kuru' tu sais que ça fait pratiquement deux mois que tu n'as pas sorti de chapitre ?**_

 _ **Je baillai et continuai de jouer à Fire emblem tout en faisant semblant d'écouter ce que me disait mon interlocuteur.**_

 _ **\- On peut dire que… j'avais du boulot. Du style…euh. Bref, tu m'as comprise.**_

 _ **\- Y'a marqué que t'as passé pratiquement 80h sur Fire emblem. T'aurais pu les utiliser pour écrire non ?**_

 _ **\- Laisse-moi jouer…**_

 _ **Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, le personnage-random-qui-me-parle-et-qui-n'a-pas-de-nom, jeta m'a Ds par-dessus la fenêtre.**_

 _ **\- Camilla ! Criai-je, les larmes aux yeux.**_

 _ **Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, avant que je ne reprenne la parole.**_

 _ **\- Bon… je pense que je vais peut-être me remettre à écrire !**_

 _ **\- Bonne résolution ! me dit-il, tandis qu'il lança son pouce en l'air.**_

 _ **\- Alors allons-y ! Mais avant tout chose… BORDEL T'ES QUI !?**_

* * *

— Attends.

Une voix tira les pensées d'Erèbe tandis qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il découvrit un énergumène caché par son écharpe sombre. Les sourcils de plus en plus froncés, il lui répondit avec désinvolture :

— T'en a pas assez de faire croire tes conneries à tout le monde ? Sérieux… tu perds ton temps. J'suis pas comme l'autre qui va croire le premier venu.

— Alors… Bell t'a déjà fait part des révélations ?

— Des révélations ? Tu veux dire : ces conneries ? Ouais, il m'en a parlé, vite fait.

— C'était à prévoir, mais je comprends que tu ne me fasses pas confiance.

— Waw… tu dis enfin quelque chose de censée ! J'en suis carrément impressionné, répondit le blond sur le ton de l'ironie.

— Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Cette carte que tu tiens dans ta poche, Yubel, est dangereuse. Elle menace nos deux mondes. Il en va de même pour son propriétaire.

— Deux mondes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore… Bon, écoute, je comprends que ça puisse faire un sacré choc de se faire massacrer par un complètement gamin niais mais… c'est pas une raison pour me raconter n'importe quoi !

— Je suis sérieux, poursuivit le jeune homme masqué. Si nous ne faisons rien, les deux mondes courront à leur perte.

— C'est ça ! répliqua un Erèbe insolent.

Le blond poursuivit son chemin mais s'arrêta net quand il entendit ceci :

— As-tu déjà vu les yeux vairons de Jaden ?

Surpris par la réplique de son interlocuteur, Erèbe ne put s'empêcher de rester muet.

— J'imagine que oui, vu ta réaction…

— Comment… ?

— C'est ce que je me tue à essayer de te dire depuis tout à l'heure ! Comme tu as pu en déduire, cette réaction est assez… surnaturelle chez un humain.

— Tss, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Explique-moi toute l'histoire.

Le jeune homme en face de lui hocha la tête et poursuivit.

— Il y a bien longtemps un roi gouvernait le monde des esprits. Il s'appelait Haou, un immonde tyran… Non, même le mot tyran ne correspondrait pas au personnage.

Erèbe remarqua que la voix de son interlocuteur commençait à trembler.

— Avant d'être roi, Haou était un humain vivant dans ce monde. Jusqu'au jour où, il a été banni pour avoir commis un acte de haute trahison. Aider de plusieurs alliés, il parvint à se hisser ministre d'un pharaon égyptien, et être à la tête d'une rébellion pour le tuer. Son seul but était de devenir lui-même pharaon, afin de réaliser tous ses désirs. Malheureusement, le pharaon découvrit le plan et condamna tous ceux faisant parti de cette rébellion dans le monde des esprits. Il est possible de connaître un sort pire que la mort, si l'on tombe sur des esprits sadiques, et crois-moi ils le sont d'autant plus avec des humains. Pourtant l'idée de gouverner n'était pas sorti de l'esprit d'Haou. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment il réussit à vaincre l'ancien roi des esprits.

— Laisse-moi deviner… il l'a battu à un jeu de cartes pour enfant, nommé duel monster ? répliqua le blond sur le ton de l'ironie

— Pas vraiment. De plus, les cartes n'existaient pas à l'époque. Non, il l'a vaincu par ses propres moyens. Après être arrivé dans le monde des esprits, lui et ses adèptes furent envoyés dans l'arène que je dirige, pour divertir le roi. Ce fut seulement grâce à sa soif de pouvoir qu'Haou a pu survivre. Les autres furent torturés par des gladiateurs humains ou esprits avant d'être tués, ou même démembrés. Peu à peu le roi s'intéressa à lui. Sachant parfaitement manipuler les mots, Haou convaincu le roi de le défier en duel… et gagna. Tout d'abord, le roi pensait à un duel amical, mais fut rapidement surpris par la tournure des évènements quand la lame d'Haou croisa sa gorge. Depuis lors, ses yeux bleus étaient devenus aussi sombres que le sadisme qui l'émanait.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué la minute d'après ?

— Le monde des esprits n'est pas régit de la même façon que le monde des humains. Il n'y a pas d'histoire d'héritage ou quoi que soit d'autre. Lorsque l'on tue le roi dans un duel, on devient soi-même roi. Et, avant que tu ne m'interrompes pour me demander ''pourquoi ne devrait-on pas tuer le roi à plusieurs ? Ou l'assassiner discrètement ?'', laisse-moi te répondre ceci : un sort. Appliqué seulement aux esprits par notre roi. Pour nous, l'idée de s'attaquer au roi est aussi stupide que de s'empêcher de respirer. De plus, en trois cents ans, aucun esprit n'avait battu notre roi, encore moins un humain. C'est pourquoi, nous étions vraiment pétrifiés à l'idée qu'un tel monstre puisse exister. Au final, je trouvais cela suspect qu'Haou ait tout anticipé, et un homme tel que lui n'avait pas l'air de facilement foncer tête baissée. Lors de son couronnement, mes soupçons s'étaient révélés exactes. L'esprit qui l'accompagnait n'était d'autre que Yubel. Une démone aux yeux orange, aussi vicieuse qu'Haou. Elle avait dû lui expliquer comment fonctionnait notre monde. Mais avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Haou m'avait déjà redésigné comme chef de l'arène. C'est de cette manière que j'ai pu apprendre qui il était. Au début, il n'avait clairement aucune confiance en moi. Ne connaissant aucun être dans le monde des esprits, il m'avait seulement gardé par nécessité. Cette période fut effroyable. Contrairement à notre précédent roi, Haou jetait sans hésitations les humains ''femmes'' ou ''enfants'' dans l'arène pour son plus grand plaisir. Les plus chanceux étaient tués, les autres étaient…

Le jeune homme marqua une pause à contrecœur, et reprit.

— Il vaudrait mieux que je passe à l'essentiel de cette histoire à présent. Le monde des esprits n'étant pas fait pour les humains, Haou sombra dans la folie et était sur le point de mourir. Dans une dernière tentative, Yubel, éperdument amoureuse, essaya de le sauver en lui offrant une partie de son âme. Elle échoua, et les deux amants périrent ensemble. Néanmoins, dans son chagrin, elle put lancer un dernier sort ou les deux pourraient revivre en se réincarnant. A présent, et malgré les époques, Yubel et Haou partagent leur deux âme et par extension leur même corps. Yubel a gardé son œil droit orange, et Haou son œil gauche bleu.

— Mais alors… pourquoi Jaden ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il a les yeux naturellement marron?

— Jaden devait sûrement correspondre aux critères d'Haou et Yubel. Je suis désolé mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi pour le coup. Par ailleurs, si ton ami a encore les yeux marron c'est uniquement parce que l'esprit de Haou-Yubel n'est pas encore éveillé.

— Et donc, vous comptez lui faire quoi à notre Jaden ? répondit Erèbe dans un air entre le cynisme et la méfiance.

Pris de court, le jeune homme masqué inspira longuement avant de reprendre.

— Lorsque nous localisons enfin le pouvoir d'Haou et Yubel… nous tuons l'hôte avant l'éveil complet de leurs pouvoirs. Mais—

A cet instant, la colère envahie sauvagement le blond.

— Pourquoi tu viens me prévenir alors ?! T'es juste venu ici pour te foutre ouvertement de ma gueule ?!

Erèbe voulut asséner un coup au visage de l'énergumène, mais échoua lamentablement avant de se faire maîtriser.

— Je suis Freed le Vagabon, guerrier de la lumière ! Et toi humain tu oses lever la main contre moi, et m'interrompre !? S'il n'y avait que moi je te jure que j'aurais cassé ton bras depuis longtemps !

— Tu te fous de la gueule de qui ?! Freed le Vagabon ressemble à un vieux chnoque aux cheveux blonds !

— Comment oses-tu ! Sale humain ! Tu vas le regretter ! Je ne vais pas seulement te casser le bras, je vais aussi te—

— Roh, fit Erèbe d'une voix mielleuse. Je croyais que tu n'devais pas me faire de mal ?

Le guerrier, sur le point de lui défigurer le visage s'arrêta brusquement. Le sourire aux lèvres.

— Je vois… tu me provoques seulement pour dévier cette conversation. Dans quel but ? Te sentir mieux ?

— Ferme-la !

—…Tu me fais vraiment de la peine.

Sur ces derniers mots, Freed lâcha le bras d'Erèbe.

— Ce que tu peux être impulsif… bref. Nous avons une proposition alternative à vous faire à toi et à Bell : Un duel de l'ombre. Il s'agit ici de parier son âme dans un duel. Comme nous, esprits, ne connaissons quasiment rien aux règles de votre jeux, nous préférons vous proposer ce défi. Si vous gagnez cette battle royale nous pourrions envoyer Yubel et Haou dans le Royaume des Ombres. Pour t'expliquer brièvement, cet endroit est considéré comme le néant. Il n'y a ni temps ni espace, ce qui implique qu'on y reste emprisonné à jamais. Mais je te préviens, personne jusqu'à maintenant n'a réussi à les battre.

— Alors… si on bat Jaden en duel, vous le laisseriez en vie. C'est bien ça ?

— Oui.

Erèbe d'abord pensif eut soudain une lueur dans le regard, malicieuse puis déterminée. A la suite de quoi, il déclara :

— Pas le choix. J'accepte le défi, de toute façon ce tournoi manquait un peu de piment.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Bell m'a suffisamment engueulé pour me faire réaliser un truc. Même si ton histoire parait folle, ça me parait presque cohérent avec ce truc d'âme des cartes dont Jaden me parle tout le temps. Pendant le duel que t'avais fait avec lui, j'avais ressenti comme une aura étrange, et c'était bien toi au final, un esprit. Et dire qu'il avait raison pour une fois… Rah, ça me donne envie de gerber ! Bon, juste pour cette fois, je vais arrêter de me foutre des conneries que les gens peuvent penser.

— Je ne vous comprendrais jamais, vous, les humains. A foncer tête baissé et à risquer sa vie.

— Ces deux-là veulent aller à la duel académie et disons que je me suis fait embarquer dans cette histoire. Si Jaden devient meilleur duelliste grâce à l'âme de machin et Yubel, ça me foutrait les boules. Je refuse de devenir le numéro deux, répondit Erèbe sur un ton narquois.

Freed esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre la parole :

— Impossible de te faire changer d'avis… Très bien, prends ceci.

Le chevalier vagabond lui tendit une carte.

— Quand tu l'activeras le duel de l'ombre pourra commencer. Essaye au mieux de l'utiliser lorsque tu verras apparaître les yeux vairons de ton ami. Si tu le pousses à donner tout ce qu'il a, le côté belliqueux d'Haou pourrait probablement apparaître un bref instant. Néanmoins, fais attention. Ces deux-là se nourrissent des émotions négatives de leur hôte, si vous veniez à trop provoquer votre ami, cela pourrait amener l'éveil complet d'Haou-Yubel. Même si je doute que ça puisse arriver… il faudrait un choc émotionnel gigantesque. Heureusement, ce n'est pas en jouant à un jeu de cartes que vous pourriez le provoquer. En tout cas, j'espère ne pas te dire adieu.

— On se connaît à peine, si je venais à mourir j'te manquerais pas. Alors, arrête de faire semblant de t'intéresser à mon sort.

Gêné par sa remarque Freed détourna son regard.

— Je suis désolé…

'' _C'est fou de savoir à quel point ce gamin niais de Bell est incapable d'expliquer à peu près bien une situation… je me sens presque con de lui avoir gueulé dessus.''_ Pensa Erèbe.

Néanmoins, évoquer le royaume des ombres lui fit rappeler quelque chose.

— Oh fait, dit le blond. Ça me rappelle que le vieux là, qui organise le tournoi, il avait aussi parlé du royaume des ombres.

Freed écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

— Pourquoi t'en a-t-il parlé ?

— Ben, je m'engueulais avec Bell et il est venu nous dire un truc du style ''Des jeunes comme vous, si proches du monde des esprits'' ''Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse'' et Bell lui a demandé s'il croyait au monde des esprits, il a dit un truc super long pour nous dire juste un ''oui'', et nous a parlés du royaume des ombres. Ah ! Et il nous a dits que ''toutes nos questions auront sûrement une réponse lorsque nous serons en final''.

— Malgré tes erreurs de langages, je crois avoir saisi l'idée que tu voulais me transmettre.

Erèbe grommela, mais s'abstenu de faire la moindre remarque pour éviter de se faire casser le bras.

— C'est étrange… marmonna le chevalier, en plaçant son menton entre son pouce et son index. Je ne sais pas par quel subterfuge il a pu nous avoir mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il a espionné ma conversation avec Bell... mais, cela reste impossible. J'aurais au moins pu sentir sa présence. Dis-moi humain, serait-il possible d'observer quelqu'un sans pour autant être présent ?

— Ce n'est pas humain, mais c'est possible si t'as une caméra.

— Et… par exemple cet objet accroché au plafond, qui nous observe depuis tout à l'heure, serait-ce une caméra ?

— Ah, ouais c'en est—

Erèbe s'arrêta brusquement avant d'emporter Freed avec lui, loin des regards.

— Bordel ! Ça t'aurait pas effleuré l'esprit de me dire plutôt qu'on était observés !?

— Puis-je ajouter une correction ? répliqua le chevalier, en levant son index. Jusque-là, j'ignorais ce qu'était une caméra. Donc, ce n'est pas ma faute.

— Ça ne te fait même pas peur de savoir que quelqu'un nous espionne ? Et t'avais pas l'air aussi inquiet tout à l'heure.

Freed grimaça avant d'exploser de rire.

— Humain, dit-il les larmes aux yeux, penses-tu sincèrement qu'on vous prendrait au sérieux si vous révéliez notre existence ? Et si j'étais surpris tout à l'heure, c'était plus par égo. J'avais peur de ne plus être capable de repérer l'aura des gens. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, même s'il nous a écoutés, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ?

A force de rire, le vagabond en avait presque mal aux côtes.

— Bon, le match final approche, pas vrai ? Alors, gagne-le ! Je regarderai votre match dans les gradins. Eh bien, au revoir…

Sur ces mots, l'esprit se dirigea vers les gradins. Dû à cette longue discussion, Erèbe n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Il venait seulement de réaliser que la finale du tournoi était dans vingt minutes !

— Rah ! Bordel !

Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde, et courut comme un dératé vers l'arène.

— Vous êtes en retard, commenta un jeune homme à la coupe argenté.

— Un magicien n'arrive jamais en retard. il arrive toujours à l'heure précise, Bell Yasuda ! répliqua Erèbe encore essoufflé.

— Je vois que tu connais tes classiques, répondit Bell, tout en souriant.

— Je te retourne le compliment.

A la suite de ce clin d'œil du seigneur des anneaux, Bell prit une mine bien plus sérieuse.

— La finale est juste devant nous… et malgré ce que tu peux penser j'ai pas abandonner l'idée de—

— L'esprit est venu m'en parler, coupa Erèbe. Mais vu que tu es vraiment nul pour les explications, j't'avais pas cru au début…

— Je vois, énonça-t-il d'un rire amusé. Oh fait, T'as vu ? Le soleil rougit déjà, la nuit va bientôt tomber. J'espère que ça nous portera chance.

'' _En quoi un couché de soleil nous porterait chance ? Dans son genre, c'est vraiment une énigme lui aussi…''_ se dit Erèbe.

* * *

A partir d'ici, je ne me souviens même plus comment s'était déroulé le duel. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'était Jaden et ses yeux vairons, déformés par la rage…

— Erèbe ! me lança Bell à cinq mètres de distance. Maintenant que l'autre concurrent est hors de danger, utilise la carte que t'as donné Freed !

— O-Ok, balbutiai-je.

Sous l'ordre de Bell, je posai la carte sur mon disque de duel à la suite de quoi un nuage de fumée violet envahit le terrain

— Je pensais vraiment qu'il y avait un autre moyen… pour me débarrasser de ce mal de crâne incessant.

J'étais assez intrigué par cette phrase. Mais je ne fis pas plus attention que ça. Je pensais que ça n'avait aucune importance…

— Jad' reprends-toi ! s'époumona Bell.

— Ça sert à rien, Bell, il ne t'écoute même plus…

Bell grinça des dents à cette idée. On était assez mal pour tout dire. Rien ne s'était passé comme l'avait prédit Freed. Jaden avait complètement perdu la raison, sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi. Même à deux contre un, on ne faisait pas le poids. Jaden avait sur son terrain _Aile de feu_ , _Géant de tonnerre,_ ainsi qu'un total de 2000 LP. Tandis que moi, je n'avais ni monstres ni de cartes en main. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que Bell ait un plan. En effet, Il ne me restait que 2300 LP tandis que lui n'en avait que 1600. De son côté, il n'avait que son _Marausseur Vorse_ avec une attaque bien inférieure à celle des deux monstres de Jaden. En fait, ce qui m'intriguait, c'était plutôt cette carte face cachée qui lui donnait ce sourire mélancolique.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Erèbe. Mais cette fois-ci, je pense pas que j'en sortirai victorieux, de ce duel…

— Arrête ça, tout de suite. Tu parles comme quelqu'un qui est sur le point de se sacrifier. Et ce genre de truc ça me soule grave !

Il me regarda une dernière fois d'un air désolé, et avant que je ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il activa sa carte face caché.

— Avant que tu n'attaques Jaden, j'active ceci : Anneau de destruction ! Cette carte nous permet de choisir un monstre de notre terrain, ensuite, il est détruit. Et nous perdons tous les deux autant de points de vie, que notre monstre avait de points d'attaques !

Le Marausseur Vorse de Bell, ayant 1900 points d'attaques, lui fit tomber ses LP ainsi que son corps. Pour ce qui était de Jaden, dans tous les cas, il perdait ce duel avec l'Attaque de ses monstres trop élevées pour ses points de vie. Mais à cet instant, j'm'en foutais vraiment. Bell venait de perdre. Ça voulait dire qu'il finirait au royaume des ombres. Avant que je ne puisse esquisser un seul geste, mon corps devint lourd, et au fur et à mesure, ma tête se rapprocha du sol avant de s'y cogner.

* * *

Après ça, je serais resté inconscient pendant un an et demi, d'après le médecin qui s'était occupé de moi. C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu ça, la veille. Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi penser. Un tas de questions fluèrent dans mon esprit, pendant un instant, j'ai même espéré que Bell était en vie. Et que tout ce j'avais vécu n'était qu'un rêve. Mais, au fond de moi, je savais que c'était faux. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu une coquille vide. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, ou à être en colère. J'en avais assez de tout ça, pourtant… j'entendis une voix :

'' _Tu en as mis du temps pour te réveiller…''_

— Qui es-tu, demandai-je dans un soupir ?

''Je suis Yubel, la démone que toi et ton ami avaient essayé d'envoyer au royaume des ombres''

Lorsque j'entendis ça, je n'étais même pas énervé. Seuls mes poings semblèrent se crisper.

— En gagnant contre Jaden, je pensais qu'on vous aurait envoyé au royaume des ombres.

''Vous avez parié deux âmes pour vous débarrasser de nous. Le royaume des ombres a pris deux âmes : celle de ton ami et celle de… Haou. Soit, la plus pure, et la plus maléfique des âmes. Jaden, n'étant plus dans un assez bon état pour pour contenir mon âme, j'ai dû me réfugier en toi. Ton corps a eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour m'assimiler d'ailleurs.''

— Je te hais, dis-je, par des mots en total contradiction, avec ce visage vide d'émotions.

''C'est réciproque. D'ailleurs ce que je m'apprête à te demander me dégoûte au plus haut point…''

— Tu penses vraiment être en position de me demander quelque chose ? lançai-je, d'un air méprisant.

''Ton obsession pour ce garçon ''Bell'', si tu m'écoutes attentivement, nous pourrions le ramener du Royaume des Ombres.''

— Ce serait trop beau… et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerais ?

''Le retour de mon âme sœur, Haou.''

Je fermai les yeux un bref instant pour réfléchir. J'étais encore confronté à un stupide piège, tendu par un esprit. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une porte s'ouvrit.

— Bien le bonjour, Erèbe.

Ce n'était ni mon médecin, ni un membre de ma famille. C'était plutôt… un individu n'étant ni humain ni animal. Un esprit. Son nom ? Freed. Freed le Vagabond. L'un des personnages ayant affecté ma vie, d'une manière bien atroce.

— 'Lut.

Il y eut un moment de blanc plutôt gênant. Soudain, une idée me vint à l'esprit. Avant de me faire avoir par cet esprit, je n'avais qu'à demander la version des faits à Freed. Après coup, je décidai de briser cette ambiance beaucoup trop pesante à mon goût.

— Freed, je vais aller droit au but. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que je me sois évanoui ?

Je voyais bien qu'il était mal à l'aise, quand je lui avais posé cette question. Mais peu importait. J'attendais une réponse.

— Eh bien, vous avez réussi à vaincre Haou et Yubel.

''Me vaincre ? Malgré ma faible énergie, ce crétin n'a même pas remarqué que j'étais juste en face de lui.''

Je ne fis pas vraiment attention aux commentaires qu'elle faisait.

— Bien que… ton ami a été envoyé au Royaume des Ombres.

Et moi qui avais une lueur d'espoir… pathétique. Plus cette discussion avançait, plus j'avais l'impression de ressembler au petit prince pleurnichard de Final Fantasy XV.

— Et, comment va Jaden ?

— Il s'en est remis plus rapidement que toi. Par contre, après avoir discuté avec les esprits de ton ami, il aurait développé une forme d'amnésie. Il ne se souvient ni de toi ni de Bell et encore moins d'Haou-Yubel. Extirper ces derniers a dû lui enlever une grande partie de son énergie, et par extension ses souvenirs. Pourtant, il a toujours gardé l'objectif d'aller à la duel académie. D'ailleurs, il a même réussi ses examens. En somme, c'est comme s'il avait reçu un coup sur la tête… Il se souvient de quelque chose d'important pour lui, tout en ne se rappelant pas de vous.

Je haussai un sourcil. Je ne compris littéralement rien à ses deux dernières phrases. Yubel réussissant sûrement à lire dans mes pensées me donna une réponse plus claire sans que Freed ne l'entende ou ressente sa présence.

''Ce qu'a sûrement voulu dire cet esprit, c'est qu'un souvenir ne peut être oublié. Il est enfoui dans ta mémoire, attendant que quelqu'un ou quelque chose te le rappelle. La séparation de nos trois âmes a dû être un sacré choc pour lui, au point qu'il nous a tous oubliés. C'est pourquoi, si tu provoques quelque chose en lui, il se souviendra sûrement de toi ou de moi. ''

— C'est déjà plus clair, merci petit fantôme, murmurai-je.

— Tu as dit quelque chose ? me demanda Freed interloqué.

— Je parlais à voix haute pour savoir quelle récompense je pourrais te demander.

— Pardon ?

A cet instant, un sourire narquois se dessina sur mon visage.

— Me dis pas que tu pensais que j'allais faire ça gratos ?

— Ah ah ! Oui, la récompense… eh bien—. Oh, excuse-moi je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je vais devoir partir, au revoir !

Sans plus attendre, il partit avant de claquer la porte. Je soupirai.

— Plus égoïstes et malhonnêtes, ces esprits, tu meurs… Au moins, j'en serai débarrassé pour un bon moment.

''Tu penses toujours que c'est de notre faute si tu as perdu ton ami ? Parce que… avant de commencer cette finale, il avait une sérieuse envie de vous éliminer.''

— Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, encore, petit fantôme ? Je suis peut-être une tête brûlée, mais pas con.

''Je suppose que je dois directement te montrer…''

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi un flot de souvenirs traversèrent mon esprit. Plus précisément, des souvenirs appartenant à Jaden. J'arrivais à ressentir chaque émotion qu'il émanait. De la tristesse, jusqu'au mal de crâne incessant qu'il subissait chaque jour pour préserver l'âme d'Haou-Yubel. Cette envie de se débarrasser d'eux pour arrêter ses mots de tête, était la seule chose qu'il le motivait ?

— Il… il voulait dire ça par mal de crâne ? C'est bien plus horrible que je ne pouvais l'imaginer, dis-je horrifié.

''Tu comprends maintenant ? Il voulait juste se servir de vous pour que nous trouvions un nouvel hôte.''

Ce sommeil d'un an et demi avait dû sérieusement affecté mes neurones. J'arrivais pas à penser. Ce qu'elle m'avait montré, c'était réel ou non ? Après tout, Jaden serait incapable de faire un tel truc ! Enfin… je croyais. Ce fut à cet instant. A cet instant précis, j'avais réalisé que je ne connaissais absolument pas Jaden. Même si je l'avais rencontré depuis un bon moment, je ne me souvenais plus de quel deck il utilisait, quelles étaient ses cartes fétiches, (hormis Yubel). En croyant le sauver sous prétexte que c'était mon pote, je voulais juste au final passer pour quelqu'un de cool.

Pitoyable.

Et on aurait donc risqué notre vie pour Jaden… alors qu'il n'en avait rien foutre de nous ? Je ne le connaissais pas. Ce que m'avait raconté Yubel était tout à fait plausible, du coup ? Mes dents grincèrent, mes mains croisèrent nerveusement mes cheveux. Je devais être facilement influençable après la claque émotionnelle que j'ai reçue mais…

Après tout, je m'en foutais pas mal des conséquences. Peu importe si c'était réellement la faute de Jaden, je m'étais déjà décidé…

— Eh. Yubel, finalement, ça te dirait d'aller de m'accompagner jusqu'à la duel Académie ?

Je ramènerai Bell.


	10. Relation Acerbe

_**Note d'extrême importance ! J'ai réécrit la fin du chapitre quatre qui n'était, soyons sérieux, pas du tout clair. J'ai réécrit seulement après le duel contre Bastien, lorsqu'Erèbe est en pleine conversation avec le petit fantôme. Cette fin de chapitre est en réalité très importante car elle explique le fonctionnement des pouvoirs de Yubel, et ses ''limites''. Si vous n'avez pas envie de lire je comprends tout à fait. J'essaierai d'être un maximum clair par la suite.**_

Lorsque son réveil sonna, Erèbe se contenta de l'écraser avec sa main pour le faire taire. Une légère migraine envahit son esprit. En se remémorant ce genre de souvenirs, il se demanda s'il ne côtoyait pas d'un peu trop près la folie. D'après Yubel, ce fut à partir de ces migraines que Jaden changea radicalement. Au début, il essayait de les ignorer. Cependant, la douleur fut rapidement insupportable au point qu'il était prêt à tout pour s'en débarrasser. En se nourrissant des émotions de l'hôte, celui-ci était pris d'une violente douleur à la tête. Contrôler ses émotions n'étant pas chose aisée, la plupart des hôtes finissaient par se suicider tant la douleur était insupportable. Jusqu'ici, Erèbe n'avait jamais ressenti de migraines. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. A cause de son coma d'un an et demi, son corps eut du mal à discerner les douleurs physiques et morales. A présent rétabli, il encaissait les frais. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était d'éviter de ressentir de trop fortes émotions. Malgré tout… cela restait ardu.

Sa migraine s'estompa au bout d'un moment.

— Comment Jaden faisait pour supporter ça ? questionna Erèbe dans le vide.

* * *

Emmitouflé d'une écharpe, et d'un surplus de vêtements, Jaden déambulait dans les couloirs de la duel académie. Sous ses yeux noisette s'affichaient des cernes témoignant la persévérance de sa grippe. Le jeune homme semblait totalement vidé physiquement. Par ailleurs, lorsqu'il s'adressait à son ami aux cheveux bleuâtres, ce dernier eut la dérangeante impression que le brun était fortement détaché de leur conversation. En fait, ce n'était pas que dérangeant. C'était aussi effrayant ! Son attitude détachée en contradiction avec sa jovialité habituelle aurait certainement fait peur à plus d'un. C'était comme si Jaden dégageait une aura moins enfantine, par conséquent, plus mature.

— J-Je suis vraiment désolé que le docteur Crowler t'ait forcé à venir en cours alors que tu es encore malade !

Jaden posa un regard mi souriant sur son ami, avant de répondre sur un ton neutre.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Syrus. Je dois juste un peu lui manquer. Et puis, on y peut rien si c'est le jour des exams'.

Le bleu le fixa dans une grimace. Les sliflers n'avaient définitivement aucun traitement de faveur, malades ou non qui plus est. Contrairement aux autres grades, les slifers étaient contraints de participer à un examen supplémentaire. Et même en étant malade, on ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il est d'ailleurs impossible de reporter cette évaluation. Sinon, le candidat avait un zéro pointé. Il s'en suivait une exclusion assurée. Les rouges devaient travailler durement, pour égaler les bleus ou les jaunes… Mais d'une certaine façon, cela préparait pour la complexité des duels pros obligeant les duellistes à se nuire la santé. En effet, un seul échec cuisant condamnait la carrière d'un pro… le public se lasserait s'il ne voyait pas un de ses pantins livrer un duel ''digne d'intérêt''. Être duelliste pro ne se limitait pas à s'affronter dans un jeu de cartes, il fallait capter le public pour gagner de la notoriété. Pour ce faire, l'académie proposait des cours de théâtre pour travailler l'éloquence. En outre, ne pas participer à un duel pro dès le début de sa carrière, signifiait également sa fin. Avec du recul, cette méthode eut motivé un bon nombre de slifers pour monter en grade, et… éliminer les moins que rien de l'académie.

— D'ailleurs Syrus, tu as pu finalement acheter ta figurine ?

— Ah… euh oui, répondit le bleu gêné.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le brun avait touché un point sensible. Le visage assombri par la culpabilité d'avoir laissé son ami seul, Syrus joignit ses mains, se mit à genoux et posa le front à terre, en s'assurant que ses genoux, ses coudes et son front touchaient le sol.

— Je suis vraiment désolé Jaden !

Jaden lâcha un cri de surprise, avant de remarquer que tout le monde les fixait du regard.

— Syrus ! Qu'est-ce tu fais !? Tout le monde nous regarde !

— Je ne mérite vraiment pas ton amitié ! Mais sache que, à partir de maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul !

— Non, vraiment… ça commence à être gênant, Syrus ! Je ne t'en veux vraiment pas, confia Jaden, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami se confondait autant en excuses.

— V-vraiment ?

— Oui ! Alors pitié, relève-toi !

A ces mots, le jeune homme à lunette se releva instantanément. Ainsi, accompagné d'un Jaden mal à l'aise, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe.

— Mate-moi ces minables, le nouveau ! railla un jaune râ lorsque les deux slifers furent partis. Ils font pitié, pas vrai ? Passer un examen de rattrapage ne leur permettra jamais de monter en grade !

Le nouveau, aussi nommé Erèbe, lança un regard totalement désintéressé à son interlocuteur.

— Prendre parti d'un mec naïf avec son pote Chouinard ou celui d'un minable qui me postillonne dessus à chaque fois qu'il me parle… J'ai tellement l'embarras du choix, que même le ratio douleur/plaisir d'un club BDSM doit être mieux équilibré.

Complètement abasourdi par les paroles du jeune homme, le jaune râ ne répliqua même pas. Ceci provoqua un fou rire général chez les slifers.

— Allez, dégage de là, cracha le blond.

En soi, ce ne fut pas tant les dernières répliques d'Erèbe qui terrifièrent l'étudiant. Ce fut plutôt l'aura menaçante voire démoniaque qu'il dégageait.

— Hiii ! beugla le jeune râ, avant de courir comme un dératé.

Dans un mouvement rapide le blond tourna les talons, et grimaça.

'' _Cette histoire a rapidement intérêt à se terminer fissa. Je vais pas pouvoir supporter plus longtemps, ces putains de maux tête !''_

A son tour le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, tout en évitant soigneusement le moindre contact avec Jaden. Même si cela lui semblait impossible, Erèbe ne voulait pas que le slifer se souvienne de lui. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

La première partie du plan touchait bientôt à sa fin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une personne à enfermer dans une carte. Au vue de l'accumulation de souvenirs récupérés par Yubel, cette dernière n'aurait eu aucun mal à enfermer Erèbe, ou Bell dans une carte. Restait à savoir, qui choisir ? Syrus, son ami proche, ou Alexia… En théorie, il devrait choisir Alexia puisque d'après Chad, elle serait la petite amie de Jaden. Donc ses souvenirs amoureux avec Jaden, seraient plus puissants que ses souvenirs d'amitiés avec Syrus. Cependant, il doutait de la véracité des propos de l'ex-obélisque. Le rouge était un peu comme Bell. Le monde des duellistes était une chose qui les passionnait tout particulièrement. Laissant… peu de place à la gente féminine.

Le mieux serait de patienter. Seulement, le temps pressait. Et son crâne était sur le point d'exploser avec ces maux de tête.

— Nous ne devons rien précipiter, lança Yubel.

— J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place. Tu penses que c'est humainement possible de supporter une douleur pareille, et attendre tranquillement… souffla Erèbe.

— _Il_ arrivait bien à supportait nos deux âmes

— La ferme… On est loin d'être pareils, Jaden et moi. J'ai quasiment l'impression que les rôles se sont échangés. Au début tu me pressais, et maintenant tu veux que j'y aille mollo ?!

Les minutes qui suivirent, furent éprouvantes pour le blond. Entre son mal de crâne, et les cours de Crowler aussi passionnant qu'observer une huitre sur un rocher, il était servi. Pourtant, un phénomène inattendu se produisit. La douleur s'estompa lentement. Il se rappela ensuite des explications de Yubel : Haou et elle, se nourrissaient de l'énergie négative de l'hôte. Plus le cours de Crowler touchait à sa fin, moins il s'ennuyait. Par conséquent, moins il souffrait. Néanmoins, ses dernières années de solitude et de méfiance, puis ses dernières semaines de rancœur, étaient ancrées profondément dans sa façon d'être. Ses maux de tête seraient toujours là. Peu importait le débordement de joie ou de bien être, Erèbe serait toujours un mégalomane méfiant dans son lien d'amitié avec autrui.

— C'est déjà la fin du cours… marmonna un Erèbe ironique.

— Hé, Erèbe ! appela une ravissante obélisque. Tu voudrais bien manger avec nous ?

Celle qui l'avait interpellé n'était d'autre que Mindy, accompagnée de Jasmine. Par ailleurs, cette dernière semblait terriblement préoccupée mais le cachait tant bien que mal. Simplement, Erèbe était particulièrement doué pour déceler les émotions négatives depuis que Yubel avait intégré son corps. Ce détail n'échappa aucunement sa vigilance. La veille de leurs échanges houleux à propos d'Alexia, Jasmine s'était montrée méfiante à son égard. Amadouer les brebis telles que Mindy était une tâche des plus communes, mais dresser des harpies comme Jasmine était bien plus ardu qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. A l'avenir, il devrait être plus attentif à ses actions. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'eut pas été irritée par leur discussion mais… fut sûrement craintive de l'aura dégagée par Yubel et par lui.

— Pourquoi pas, sourit faiblement Erèbe.

— Maintenant que j'y pense, commença le blond, sur un ton inhabituellement doux. Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun slifer au cours du docteur Crowler ?

— Un examen obligatoire, répliqua Jasmine, sur un ton sec. Ce ne sont seulement ces moins que rien qui le passent.

Erèbe haussa un sourcil, légèrement surpris par la voix méprisante de la rousse à l'égard des slifers.

— D'ailleurs, poursuivit Mindy, je ne comprendrai jamais quel intérêt trouve Alexia à Jaden pour assister à ses duels de retardataires sans intérêt.

'' _Plutôt rudes ces langues de vipères. Ça ferait presque un contraste avec leur apparence''_ spécula Erèbe.

— Vous en parlez comme si c'était un moins que rien, pourtant, il est souvent au centre de vos discussions, poursuivit-il.

— Évidement ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles.

— Nous nous inquiétons fortement de la vie sentimentale de notre amie !

— Choisir le candidat idéal est le rôle même d'une amie proche ! Et comme on te l'a déjà expliqué, nous avons peur que notre douce Alexia tombe dans les bras de cette brute de slifer !

'' _Vous êtes tellement superficielles mes pauvres... tout ce que vous gagnerez, ce sera de rester dans l'ombre de cette bonasse.''_ Se retint Erèbe.

Subir cette conversation provoqua de légers maux de tête chez le blond. Une discussion pareille ressemblait fortement à celle d'un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose. Les raisons pour lesquelles Mindy et Jasmine désapprouvaient Jaden comme prétendant, étaient tout à fait stupides. On retrouvait notamment les arguments, tels que : ''Il n'est pas particulièrement mignon.'', ''Il n'a pas d'élégance.'', ''Il est beaucoup trop bruyant'', mais surtout : ''C'est un slifer.''. Cette académie influençait grandement la pensée des étudiants… à tel point que c'en était inquiétant. On pouvait transposer cette doctrine à celle d'un lycée avec des populaires et des geeks. En ce cas, les populaires seraient évidemment les obélisques, tandis que les geeks seraient les slifers. Mais encore, la discrimination accordée aux rouges dépassait de loin ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Il n'y avait qu'à voir leur habitation et leur pitance déplorable en comparaison à celle des jaunes ou des bleus, pour rapidement comprendre que cette académie cherchait à tirer le plus possible d'élèves vers le haut. Les obélisques et les jaunes peureux de se faire dépasser par des slifers, s'efforçaient d'avancer plus rapidement pour toujours garder un sentiment de supériorité. Pour le cas des slifers avec du potentiel, il s'agissait d'une épreuve difficile tant à garder son sang-froid pour hisser chaque échelon, et passer outre du regard des deux autres maisons.

— Mindy, Jasmine. Si je comprends bien, vous désirez le bonheur d'Alexia alors… pourquoi ne pas la laisser choisir ? Je réalise que vous n'appréciez pas particulièrement les slifers, mais est-ce réellement un mal ? Ils ont beaucoup de potentiels. Qui sait… peut-être que Jaden deviendra un obélisque l'an prochain.

Une question simple que pourtant, Erèbe n'avait pas posée lors de leur conversation sur la belle obélisque. Afin de préserver les apparences, il se montrait discret et un tant soit peu poli lorsqu'il s'adressait à de jolies filles. Cette fois-ci, la situation était légèrement différente. Ses maux de crâne le poussaient à agir impulsivement, et tourner autour du pot ne ferait que le ralentir d'autant plus. En bref, il devait agir. Au diable les conséquences et les réactions de cette brebis et de cette harpie.

Contre toute attente, Mindy écarquilla les yeux tandis que Jasmine dissimulait un regard méfiant. Cette dernière croisa puis décroisa ses jambes avant d'ouvrir la parole.

— Tu es bien compatissant à l'égard de ces ratés…

— Je ne suis pas compatissant à l'égard des ratés, reprit le blond. Non, je n'en ai rien à faire même. Mais quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un, m'a fait réaliser que certains de ces minables avaient un potentiel : ''insoupçonné''. Réfléchis un peu, si c'était réellement des cas perdus alors pourquoi sont-ils à la Duel académie ? Pour ''Servir de souffre-douleur ?'' Je ne trouve pas que ce soit un argument valable, si tu veux mon avis.

N'ayant aucun autre argument à avancer, Jasmine se tut. Néanmoins, Mindy pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, pensive.

— Tu n'y es pas Erèbe, répliqua la brune.

— Hum ?

— La vérité c'est que, nous savons pertinemment qu'Alexia est amoureuse de Jaden. Même si, elle ne le réalise pas pour l'instant. Jasmine ne l'avouera pas de sitôt mais, il y a une autre raison pour laquelle nous tenons absolument à l'éloigner d'Alexia.

Perplexe, le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pour le cas de la rousse, elle détourna le regard.

— Nous ne nous voulons pas qu'elle attende en vain. Jaden est quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse qu'aux duels et rien d'autres. Sa naïveté est telle, qu'il ne réalise même pas le concept de fiancée ou de petite amie !

Tout en écoutant attentivement les paroles de Mindy, Erèbe se remémora soudainement leur explication sur le duel du brun contre le joueur de tennis.

— Alexia est quelqu'un d'assez têtue… lorsque quelque chose ne va pas, cela la tourmentera pendant un bon moment. Et crois-moi, cela peut être rapidement devenir maladif. C'est pourquoi nous ne voulons pas que cela influence sa carrière pro.

'' _Elle exagère pas un peu !? Mais, de ce que je connais des filles… j'en sais trop rien en fait…''_ pensa Erèbe.

— Pourquoi me dire ça seulement maintenant ?

— Tu ne semblais pas particulièrement intéressé par nos histoires. Jusqu'à ce que nous évoquions Jaden, coupa la harpie. De plus, tu as dit avoir des différends par le passé avec lui, lorsque tu parlais avec Chad. Si tu sais quoi que ce soit à propos de lui, nous sommes preneuses.

Le blond pesta intérieurement. Ces deux filles avaient bel et bien écouté une bonne partie de sa conversation avec l'ex-obélisque.

— Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas—

— Ça ne sert à rien de nier, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais… c'est d'accord ?

La rousse avait pris un ton tout à fait contraire à son caractère. Mêlant sensualité à douceur, Erèbe fut d'autant plus déstabilisé lorsqu'une jambe s'approcha dangereusement de la sienne sous la table.

Afin de garder l'esprit clair, il mâchait nerveusement son sandwich. Son corps refusait de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Si cela continuait, il finirait même par tout dévoiler ! Cette Jasmine… ce n'était pas une harpie, mais le diable en personne ! Elle était clairement dangereuse, et ferait tout son possible pour ''protéger'' Alexia. Malgré le manque de temps, le jaune réussit à inventer une histoire tenant la route.

— E-En fait, c'est vrai. Je connais bien Jaden.

Le sourire de Jasmine ne s'étendit que d'autant plus à cette annonce.

— Je suis son ami d'enfance. Mais au bout de quelques années, il a dû déménager. Bien sûr, on avait toujours gardé contact mais un certain… incident a eu lieu peu de temps après.

Sans s'en rendre compte le visage du jeune homme s'était assombri. En racontant mi vérité mi mensonge, il se rappela du sort tragique de son ami argenté.

— Jaden était devenu amnésique. Résultat, il ne se souvenait quasiment plus de rien. Il m'a oublié comme on pouvait s'y attendre. A l'époque, je n'étais qu'un enfant impatient. Je n'avais pas essayé de l'aider à se remémorer, et j'ai fini par ne plus lui parler. Néanmoins, quand je pensais l'avoir oublié, j'apprends qu'il faisait lui aussi, parti de l'académie. En fait, j'ai plutôt vu ce signe du destin comme une opportunité pour me racheter. Peu après l'incident, sa mère m'avait expliqué brièvement qu'il avait comme… oublié certaines émotions. Par exemple, si vous trouvez que Jaden ne semble pas réceptif aux charmes féminins, c'est qu'il a tout simplement oublié la notion d'amour. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il a aussi perdu la notion de méfiance. Par conséquent, lorsqu'il eut déménagé, on profita de lui. Sa personnalité devenue bien plus naïve ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. En bref, il ne s'était fait aucun ami.

La rouquine eut une expression indescriptible. Tandis qu'elle écoutait le blond, mi intriguée, mi méfiante, elle ignorait s'il disait la vérité.

— Néanmoins, je veux l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Si on provoque en lui des sentiments qu'il a oubliés, il pourra sûrement se souvenir. Un souvenir ne disparait pas complètement de la mémoire, il suffit juste qu'un certain évènement se produise pour se rappeler. Ainsi, si Jaden ressent de nouveau des sentiments amoureux, il pourrait retrouver la mémoire et… rendre heureuse Alexia. D'ailleurs, j'ai menti à Chad quand j'ai parlé de mes ''différends'' par le passé… je voulais rester évasif.

La raison dans son regard désormais éclaircie, Jasmine prit néanmoins quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— Pour être honnête, je suis incapable de savoir si tu dis ou non la vérité. J'ignore la raison pour laquelle tu ne nous as pas confiés ton histoire. Mais je dirais que c'est un problème de pseudo-virilité de vouloir accomplir tout, tout seul. Un excès de fierté, classique. Seulement tu vois, je n'arrive plus avoir confiance en toi. Quand on découvre ton vrai visage… on a l'impression de voir une personne prête à tout pour satisfaire son égo. Une personne qui, cherche juste à se donner conscience tranquille. Cela se lit aisément dans tes yeux. Je doute vraiment que tu t'intéresses réellement à Jaden ou même Alexia. Je dirais même que tu n'es pas si différent de ces prétendants… ces mêmes qui font tout pour plaire à la ''reine des obélisques'', ne la considérant que comme un vulgaire trophée. Je me sens vraiment stupide de t'avoir accordé ma confiance. Les gens comme toi Erèbe…

Jasmine s'interrompit un instant en fermant les yeux, avant de lancer :

— Ils me dégoutent.

N'attendant aucune réaction de la part du jaune, la rouquine ramassa ses affaires puis partit. Mindy soupira légèrement. L'obélisque prit une dernière bouchée de son sandwich. S'adressant seule à Erèbe, elle prit une mine un peu plus sérieuse.

— Je suis vraiment désolée… à propos de Jasmine. Je suis également désolée pour ce que je m'apprête à te dire mais, Jasmine se trompe rarement sur la personnalité des gens. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir avoir confiance en toi non plus, à présent.

— C'est ce qu'on appelle être soumis, répondit sèchement le blond, ne cherchant plus à masquer son visage.

— Je devrais avoir confiance en toi alors ? Eh bien… non. Je connais Jasmine depuis l'enfance, comme toi avec Jaden, supposément. L'ayant vue à l'œuvre, je peux te dire qu'elle ne s'est jamais trompé sur le compte d'une personne. J'ai une totale confiance en elle. Par contre, c'est bien la première fois que je la vois aussi sanglante avec quelqu'un. En y repensant, l'explication vient du sujet ''Alexia''. J'ignore ce que tu comptes faire mais, peux-tu me rendre un service ? Ne fais aucun mal à Alexia. Et à Jaden aussi, si possible. Remarque, si un malencontreux accident arrivait à ce slifer, je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Cela permettrait à Alexia de se focaliser sur quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, oublie ce que j'ai dit sur la fin.

Mindy échappa un sourire puis partit à son tour.

'' _Bordel !''_ cria intérieurement Erèbe. Son poing rencontra la table dans un bruit sourd. Il était pour ainsi dire, dans une situation délicate. Si jamais Mindy ou Jasmine évoquaient sa présence, ses plans pourraient être contrariés. Son anxiété prit le dessus, et de violentes douleurs au crâne lui revinrent. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de réfléchir tant la situation l'exigeait.

— Dis, petit fantôme, on pourrait toujours enfermer ces deux gonzesses dans une carte ?

— Impossible. Seuls les gens suffisamment liés à Jaden sont à la portée de mes pouvoirs.

'' _Tss, que faire ?''_ pensa nerveusement Erèbe.

Il croisa ses jambes puis les décroisa. Devrait-il… les faire disparaître ? Du moins jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé ? Quitte à ne pas pouvoir les enfermer dans des cartes, pourquoi ne pas les enfermer tout simplement.

Non… Il n'en était pas question. Même si le blond souhaitait ramener son ami, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à ces deux filles. Malgré leur tendance haineuse envers les rouges, elles ne méritaient pas ça. Alors, que faire ?

En repensant aux paroles de Mindy, celle-ci suggérait qu'il n'était pas problématique si quelque chose arrivait au slifer… Mais l'autre harpie, impossible de deviner si son état d'esprit était semblable à celui de la brune. Elle avouait détester les slifers. D'un autre côté, était-ce suffisant pour qu'elle ne dise rien ? Si jamais elle expliquait son intuition à Jaden ou à Alexia, il pourrait difficilement les approcher.

Tant de questions bousculèrent son esprit, que ses maux de tête s'intensifièrent de plus belle.

Il ne pouvait pas exclure l'idée de la dispersion de rumeurs qui, dans cette académie, avait rapidement raison d'un duelliste prometteur. Lorsque la jalousie gagnait le cœur d'une personne, il paraissait évident que celle-ci chercherait à tout prix à voler ou détruire l'envié. Pour le moment, il devait se contenter d'observer la situation et son évolution. S'il arrivait à se concentrer sur l'obélisque et accomplir sa mission, tout devrait bien se passer. Il s'agit que d'une ou deux journées de travail, tout au plus. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de Jasmine s'il arrivait à prendre les devants.

Cette satanée harpie bousculait ses plans. Cela avait eu don de l'énerver. Il ferma les yeux, et prit une inspiration.

'' _Calme-toi…''_ se répétait-il à lui-même. _''Pense à ce que t'ont dit ces filles. T'es quasi-sûre qu'Alexia Rhodes aime Jaden. Est-ce que cela veut dire pour autant que son lien avec lui est plus fort qu'avec le pleurnichard ?''_

Il était perdu. Malgré son détachement envers l'être humain, peut-être que Yubel pouvait l'éclairer.

— Petit fantôme, tu n'as vraiment rien qui pourrait m'aider ?

L'esprit mit un certain moment avant de répondre.

— Je ne me suis jamais soucié d'un hôte tant que j'étais avec Haou. Les seuls souvenirs que j'ai gardés et t'ai montrés, ceux qui nous nourrissent, sont _ses_ souvenirs les plus douloureux. Par conséquent, je ne fais pas attention aux moments heureux. Réfléchis un peu, je suis un démon de haut rang, crois-tu normal que nous mettions autant de temps à décider quelle cible repérer et traquer ? Malgré mes pouvoirs, je ne sais pas comment fonctionne _son_ cœur. Je connais seulement ses émotions négatives. Cela dit, j'arrive à détecter le lien d'hostilité reliant un hôte à une autre personne. Mais ceci ne s'arrête pas là. Mon pouvoir me permet de sentir aussi les émotions négatives à l'égard de l'hôte : La culpabilité, la jalousie, la peur…

Une idée traversa l'esprit d'Erèbe.

— Attends… comme je suis bien un hôte, on pourrait peut-être deviner si Jasmine compte dire quelque chose sur moi !

— Au risque de te décevoir, cela ne marche pas comme ça. Je suis reliée à _lui_ et non à toi. Je ne peux pas voir tes ''relations'' avec les autres. Tu n'es qu'une simple substitution, me permettant de survivre. Je me nourris seulement de—

— J't'interdis, coupa le blond, de me traiter de substitution. J'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. Vendre son âme pour sauver l'un de ses potes… être comparé à de la bouffe, c'est une horrible sensation. N'oublie surtout pas un truc. Sans moi, t'es rien. Je suis le seul qui peut t'aider à retrouver Haou.

Admettant sa défaite, Yubel se tut. Quant à Erèbe, n'étant pas plus avancé, commença à faire des mimiques pour espérer qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête, puis se balança sur sa chaise. Trente minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis sa discussion avec les deux jolies filles. Ni Râ ni obélisques n'était venu manger à la cafétéria, hormis eux trois, bien sûr. Le cadre y était plus calme, lorsqu'on voulait parler en privé. (Surtout que les slifers n'étaient pas encore arrivés à cause de l'examen.) Auparavant, Tout le monde y allait, seulement ce fut les slifers qui fréquentaient le plus cet endroit. Peu à peu, les obélisques et les râ eurent déserté cet endroit pour ne pas se mélanger avec ces ''ratés''. En y repensant, ces derniers n'allaient pas tarder à venir manger, eux aussi. S'il l'on voyait un râ dans la cafétéria, cela ne passerait pas inaperçu. On pourrait voir ça comme une provocation dans le pire des cas. Le regard d'Erèbe se posa sur les quelques éléments de la pièce mal-entretenue. D'abord, il observa les tables et le sol mal nettoyés, puis aperçut une veste rouge.

'' _C'est possible d'oublier sa veste ?''_ pensa le râ, d'un air amusé. _''On dirait du Bell ou Jaden tout cra—''_

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt qu'il était apparu. Il se donna une claque mental pour essayer d'oublier ces moments d'insouciances.

Un nouveau flash traversa son esprit. Il venait de trouver un plan simple mais efficace pour observer le brun et ses amis.

* * *

— J'en peux vraiment plus… toussota Jaden.

Dans son agonie, le brun venait de gagner son duel contre l'examinateur.

— Vous pouvez disposer, concurrent. Tâchez de guérir au plus vite.

— Merci, sourit maladroitement l'adolescent.

D'un pas trainant, il prit l'escalier pour rejoindre Alexia.

— Pour que tu assistes à un duel de slifer, cela devait passionnant, non ? lança Jaden, dans un sourire.

— Pas seulement, répondit la jeune femme, un air légèrement anxieux visage. Pour être sincère, je me demandais si tout se passerait bien. J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose d'étrange est en train de se produire.

— Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

Ce fut l'une des rares fois qu'il sentit la belle obélisque aussi inquiète. Un contraste aussi flagrant entre sa personnalité froide mais sûre d'elle, ne la rendait qu'encore plus mignonne à regarder.

'' _Attends, mais à quoi je pense ? ''_ se reprit le brun.

— Bastien et Chad semblent avoir disparu, poursuivit-elle. Pour Bastien, j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas revenu au dortoir des jaunes depuis hier et n'était pas venu non plus ce matin, en cours. Quant à Chad, je ne l'ai pas vu lors de votre examen obligatoire. Et je doute qu'il soit assez stupide pour ne pas y participer.

— Pour Chad je comprends encore, mais Bastien… Jamais je ne le verrais manquer un cours.

Jaden fronça légèrement les sourcils. En y réfléchissant bien, Bastien et Chad faisaient partis des meilleurs duellistes chez les premières années. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'on s'en prenne à eux. Cela dit, n'était ce… pas un peu étrange de s'en prendre à eux, maintenant ? En milieu d'année ? De plus, il n'y avait pas d'évènements particuliers. Même si l'examen obligatoire pouvait en représenter un, il n'y avait même pas de classement. Aucun slifer ne s'affrontait entre eux. Dans le cas de Chad devenu récemment slifer, cela n'aurait rien changé pour les autres qu'il soit présent ou non.

— On sait qui les a vus la dernière fois ? Non pas que je doute de ce que tu dis Alexia mais, tu n'aurais pas d'autres infos ?

— Personne n'a croisé Bastien, apparemment. Pour Chad, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Peu de temps auparavant, il fut vrai que Jaden et Alexia n'auraient sûrement pas fait attention à cette soudaine disparition. Néanmoins, Ces deux-là ne croyaient plus au hasard. Depuis le combat contre les cavaliers de l'ombre, Jaden avait enfin réalisé qu'on pouvait risquer sa vie dans un duel. Lui, Alexia, et cinq autres personnes devaient gagner à tout prix contre ses cavaliers. Sinon,

C'était la mort.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions que de se battre en duel pour protéger des clés célestes. En outre, Bastien et Chad contribuaient aussi à cette mission. Indubitablement, Alexia commença à se demander si leur disparition n'était pas liée aux cavaliers de l'ombre. Cependant, c'était impossible. Ils les avaient battus jusqu'au dernier. Cette fois-ci, Jaden avait enlevé son masque d'enfant immature et prit un air tout à fait sérieux. Comme en devinant ses pensées, il lui déclara :

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit les cavaliers de l'ombre. Et même si je partage ton inquiétude, je ne crois pas que nous puissions faire grand-chose pour le moment.

— Même si c'est vrai, tâche de faire attention. Le directeur a dû prendre des précautions pour protéger au mieux les élèves mais… tu es encore souffrant. Si jamais tu devais te battre en duel, tu n'en sortirais pas indemne.

Jaden lui lança un splendide sourire.

— Tu t'inquiètes trop ! Mais pour être honnête, ce côté inquiet de ta personnalité est tout à fait adorable.

Légèrement rouge, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux avant de détourner son regard gêné.

Réalisant le malaise qu'il avait créé, ce fut au tour du slifer de rougir sommairement. Il ignorait pourquoi diable, lui avait-il déclarer ceci.

'' _C'est. Beaucoup. Trop. CHIANT !''_ hurla intérieurement Erèbe, tandis qu'il écoutait la conversation des deux amis.

Non loin de là, le jeune homme assis avait abandonné sa veste jaune pour en revêtir une, rouge. Pour éviter au mieux qu'on le reconnaisse, il avait également pris une casquette de la même couleur. Il sentit que son énergie était aspirée dans les deux sens. Au sens propre, par Yubel, et littéral par cette échange beaucoup trop niais. Il plaqua ses deux mains contre son visage en signe d'exaspération.

'' _Pitié ! Ce serait trop demandé d'avoir un deus ex machina* pour avancer cette relation à la con !''_ s'indigna-t-il.

Il enleva ensuite ses deux mains pour ré-observer les deux amis, et s'aperçut que rien ne s'était produit. L'adolescent en perdit ses mots. Il grinça des dents pour se calmer.

— O-On devrait sûrement y aller, déclara Jaden à l'obélisque, après un long silence.

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête en silence. Après avoir remarqué que les autres étudiants les observaient, les deux amis s'empressèrent de partir. Seulement… un incident arriva en trombe. Il se faisait nommé ''Isidore Rhodes''. Le malaise entre Jaden et Alexia n'allait faire qu'accroitre. Le bleu les empêchait de sortir.

— Salut vous deux !

Alexia connaissait par cœur son frère. Dans la minute qui allait suivre, il prendrait sûrement un malin plaisir à la taquiner du fait qu'elle se retrouve seule avec le slifer. En temps normal, elle l'aurait coupé dans son hélant sur un ton froid. Ensuite, il aurait pris une mine boudeuse. Enfin, le frère et la sœur se seraient remis à parler normalement. C'était un jeu qui les amusait particulièrement. Pour eux, c'était une manière comme une autre de dire ''bonjour''.

Cependant, elle ne savait comment l'expliquer mais la réplique étrange de Jaden l'avait quelque peu…. déstabilisée.

Son cœur battait un peu plus fort que d'habitude, et elle fut quasiment sûre qu'un autre sentiment s'était mêlé à sa surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Jaden dire quelque chose de ce style.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour ralentir les battements de son cœur. Elle les rouvrit en réalisant qu'une situation similaire arrivait souvent dans des romans à l'eau de rose. Ensuite, l'héroïne finissait avec le—

'' _Oh, non— Ne vas SURTOUT pas par-là, Alexia Rhodes.''_ se sermonna l'obélisque à elle-même.

— C'était un compliment, rien de plus…

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'après coup, qu'elle l'avait dit à voix haute. Fort heureusement, ni Isidore ni Jaden ne semblait l'avoir entendu. Son frère, intrigué, pencha la tête sur le côté ne trouvant pas l'habituel visage sérieux de sa sœur.

— Ça ne va pas, petite sœur ?

— T-Tout va bien, balbutia-t-elle. Je t'assure. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Un sourire taquin apparut sur le visage du grand frère. Comme l'avait prédit Alexia, ce sourire ne présageait rien de de bon.

— Je te cherchais, pour être honnête. Je ne t'ai pas vu avec Jasmine et Mindy. Alors, mon intuition m'a poussé à venir ici !

Allié à ses paroles, il passa un rapide coup d'œil à Jaden avant de repasser à sa sœur. Celle-ci remarqua évidemment ce sous-entendu de mauvais goût, mais se tut.

Après un bref moment, il reprit un visage un peu plus sérieux.

— Est-ce que Chad est venu te faire sa déclaration habituelle, aujourd'hui ?

Alexia fit ''non'' de la tête.

— J'imagine que tu n'as pas entendu la nouvelle, continua-t-elle. Chad a disparu, tout comme Bastien.

Isidore se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Il ne s'était pas inquiété sur le moment, mais il aurait dû s'apercevoir plus tôt que Chad allait faire une grave erreur.

'' _Non… il a pas osé faire ça quand même !_ '' songea-t-il.

Habituellement, Isidore sautait trop vite aux conclusions. Mais cette fois-ci, son sérieux prit le dessus.

— Tu es au courant de quelque chose, pas vrai ? interrompit le slifer.

Isidore hésita un instant avant de répondre.

— C'est vrai, je crois savoir pourquoi Chad a disparu.

— Vraiment ?! s'exclamèrent en cœur Jaden et Alexia.

— Mais avant ça, j'aimerais savoir…

Le surfer posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun, et planta par la même occasion son regard dans le sien.

— Jaden, sors-tu avec ma sœur ?

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Sortir ?

Isidore soupira intérieurement. Le brun n'avait pas compris. Il allait sûrement regretter ses paroles. Cependant, c'était pour le bien de Chad.

— L'as-tu déjà embrassée ? Avez-vous déjà couché ensem—

La seconde qui suivit, fut assez éprouvante pour le surfer. Une force insoupçonnée s'était emparée de la belle blonde. Elle avait saisi d'une seule main, le visage de son frère.

— Isidore Rhodes, pas un mot de plus.

— Content de voir que ton ''ravissant-visage-sérieux'' soit revenu, sœurette ! Mais avant que tu me broies ma jolie figure, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Sous demande de son frère, Alexia enleva sa main. Les regards étaient de nouveau braqués sur eux mais elle ne fit pas attention. Son frère était allé beaucoup trop loin dans la plaisanterie. Par ailleurs, elle trouvait cela assez déplacé que son frère se concentre sur ''ça'', plutôt que sur Chad.

— Je suppose que la réponse est non, après tout, songea à voix haute le Rhodes. Hier soir, Chad est venu me voir complètement abattu. Il m'a expliqué ensuite qu'il avait le cœur brisé parce que tu sortais avec Jaden.

— Ridicule, coupa Alexia. Comment a-t-il pu croire un truc pareil ?

— Jaden aurait dormi sur tes genoux.

— Et alors ?

— Petite sœur, il arrive souvent que des amis garçons/filles dorment ensembles... mais lorsque l'un dort sur les genoux de l'autre, une personne – comme Chad, surtout – aura plutôt tendance à penser qu'ils sont en couple. Je ne chercherai pas la raison sur ton choix. Cela dit, je suppose qu'il doit bien avoir une raison valable.

Un clin d'œil se fit sentir sur son visage.

Les mots de son frère résonnèrent dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement tenu à ce que Jaden dorme sur elle. Ce fut plutôt lui qui s'était avachi sur elle. Après quoi, l'obélisque n'avait pas réussi à le réveiller.

— Et tu sais à quel point ton prétendant est assez faible psychologiquement. Un rien peut le rendre totalement fou. Te voir avec lui a dû être la goutte de trop. C'est pourquoi, sa disparition me fait un peu peur. Je prie vraiment pour que rien ne lui soit arrivé. M'enfin, même si je suis toujours triste que ma sœur n'ait pas conclu, je pourrai au moins rassurer voire, sauver l'un de mes amis.

Le jeune obélisque rit jaune.

Soudainement, Alexia se rappela que Jaden était à côté d'elle. Cela dit, il était silencieux. Pour cause, il dormait.

L'obélisque soupira doucement. Elle ignorait si elle devait être admirative pour quelqu'un qui s'était endormi dans une discussion importante, ou être simplement compatissante pour le malade. Elle n'eut pas le temps de choisir puisqu'elle vit son frère rire de nouveau. Seulement, cette fois-ci, c'était de bon cœur.

— Allez, Jaden ! On se réveille !

Sur ces mots, le surfer donna une claque dans le dos de Jaden. Le slifer se réveilla brusquement. Tellement brusquement, qu'il en avait perdu l'équilibre.

Si Jaden avait été en bonne santé, cela ne se serait probablement pas arrivé… Isidore ne réalisa seulement qu'après quelques, instants la ''légère erreur'' qu'il avait commise. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant ce spectacle.

— Oups.

* * *

Erèbe était au bord de l'agonie. Rien ne se passait concrètement.

Ah, si. Isidore Rhodes avait débarqué. Mais en soi, ça ne changeait rien. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, son deus ex machina n'avait pas fait d'apparition.

Il écoutait avec lassitude la conversation sur la disparition d'un des deux élèves.

Chad Princeton.

Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu vu qu'il était à l'origine de sa disparition.

A présent, même regarder les duels des slifers en face, lui était plus intéressant. Cependant, il reporta de nouveau son regard vers les trois personnes qui discutaient. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Isidore avait ri.

Puis, il distingua la scène qui suivit. Le frère ainé avait claqué le dos de Jaden. Celui-ci trébucha, et fit tomber par la même occasion la belle blonde.

A seulement quelques mètres d'eux, il put voir une scène dépassant complètement l'entendement. En temps normal, ce genre de situation n'arrivait que dans les shojo, ou dans n'importe quel manga de romance.

Cela dit, ce ne fut pas ça le plus choquant. Il n'arrivait plus à associer l'image du garçon niais à la situation actuelle. A cet instant, le blond se demandait pourquoi sa mâchoire ne s'était pas décroché jusqu'au sol.

Face à lui,

Lèvres contre lèvres,

La fille la plus adulée de l'académie s'était fait dérober un baiser.

Accompagné d'étoiles dans ses yeux, un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage du blond. Sorti d'on ne savait où, son _deus ex machina_ était arrivé.

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Et voilà ! Un chapitre qui aura pris moins de temps que d'habitude, et qui est bien plus long ! Pour être sincère, je n'ai jamais écrit un pavé aussi long, et en si peu de temps. D'habitude, je ne fais jamais de commentaires à la fin de mes chapitres. Mais pour une fois, j'en avais envie ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et si jamais l'envie vous prend de laisser une review, je vous remercie infiniment! ^^**_

 _*Deus ex machina signifie littéralement : Dieu issu de la machine. On peut qualifier ceci par une personne ou un évènement ''inattendu'' aidant fortement l'intrigue. Ex : un personnage au bord de l'agonie - aucune solution. Comme par hasard un personnage vient l'aider, il le sauve. C'est un deus ex machina._


End file.
